


Mroczne Sprawy- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Not Slash, a bit horror maybe, a bitsciencefiction, but I hope it makes you laugh a few times too, but I'm ok if you want to wear your preslash goggles, inspiration from Lovecraft, inspiration from Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odpowiedź powinna być oczywista. Prawie zawsze jest. Ale te morderstwa... Nie mają sensu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076908) by [bethagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethagain/pseuds/bethagain). 



Zwłoki nie miały głowy. Szyja była postrzępioną obręczą ciała, z której, bielejąc, wystawał kręgosłup. Tchawica była rozdziawiona.  
Na środku pokoju stał Sherlock Holmes, twarzą do tego, co zostało z ciała. Przyglądał się gołym betonowym ścianom, poodpryskiwanej szarej farbie na betonowej podłodze, hakom wiszącym na śladach, gdzie kiedyś kołysały się wołowe półtusze. Ślady wydawały się zanikać w odległości- iluzja optyczna, która sprawiała, że pomieszczenie wydawało się większe, niż było.  
Detektyw Inspektor Lestrade stał na zewnątrz; został wygnany, razem z resztą zespołu do spraw zabójstw. John Watson czekał w rogu, czekając na tę chwile, kiedy oczy Sherlocka otworzą się szeroko, jego usta uformują zaskoczone „o” i zagadka zostanie rozwiązana. Tak się jednak nie stało. Oczy Sherlocka wydawały się tracić skupienie, jakby nawet nie widział już miejsca zbrodni. Przez chwile John nie był nawet pewny, czy dalej oddycha.  
I wtedy Sherlock się odwrócił i, bez słowa, wyszedł.  
John spędził trochę czasu potrząsając głowa i zastanawiając się, czemu to wytrzymuje. Potem wszedł sam z budynku, dołączając do Lestrada na chodniku. DI patrzył jak Sherlock odchodzi i ewidentnie zastanawiał się nad tym samym.  
\- Wiec... - powiedział Lestrade, jakby nie miał zbyt dużo nadziei. - Zrozumiał to?  
\- Nie sądze.- odparł John.- Jeśli tak, to nic nie powiedział. Znowu.  
Sierżant Sally Donovan spojrzała na nich, z miejsca, gdzie gawędziła z policjantem w mundurze.  
\- Czyli nic nowego.  
\- Ta, wiem. Ale naprawdę nie sądze, żeby tym razem wiedział. Wyglądał... jakby zwariował.  
Donovan niekobieco parsknęła.  
\- Jakby trzeba to było mówić.  
John musiał się zaśmiać.  
\- Wiesz, co mam na myśli.  
Lestrade nadal gapił się za Sherlockiem i wyglądał na trochę zagubionego.  
Po chwili przejechał ręką przez krótkie, siwiejące włosy i wrócił do trybu Detektywa. Zwrócił se do swego zespołu.  
\- OK, wszyscy. tutaj juz skonczyliśmy. Pakujmy się, wracajmy na posterunek i zobaczymy, co powiedza ludzie od dowodów . Anderson, masz już to czego potrzebujesz?  
\- Mam, od 20 minut.-powiedział technik śledczy, afektowanym tonem.- Możemy opuścić część z psychopata w płaszczu.  
\- Dobra, Anderson.- Lestrade odparł łagodnie.- Chodźmy.  
Z powrotem na 221B Baker Street, John znalazł mieszkanie cichym i ciemnym. Przeszukał lodówkę za czymś do herbatki, spychając na bok plastikowe pojemniki- czy to były kopyta?- i zdecydował się nie zaglądać do papierowej torby, która pojawiła się tam wczoraj.  
Znalazł pudełko z chńskiej restauracji na ich ulicy, ale musiał to przemyśleć- jak stare było to jedzenie? Zjedli połowę kilka wieczorów temu, gdy telefon Sherlocka zadzwonił i John odłożył wszystko w pospiechu do lodówki, zanim za nim poleciał. Tamta sprawa skończyła się sińcem pod okiem dla Johna i szwami dla detektywa, ale było zabawnie biegać po Muzeum Victorii i Alberta w nocy, ścigając złodzieja sztuki; ich kroki odbijały się echem w pustych korytarzach. No i mógł obejrzeć nowa wystawę mody z lat 20tych przed innymi. Więc to było dobre.  
Po tym... wypełnił trzy wieczory pobytem na ostrym dyżurze w University College Hospital. Wygodnie blisko do Baker Street i mógł spacerować przez Regent Park po drodze do domu. I Bóg wiedział, ze potrzebowali gotówki, skoro Sherlock nie kłopotał się rachunkami za swoje usługi przez połowę czasu. A potem był dzień w domu, Sherlock obijał się wokół nieuniknionych eksplozji. Więc to było, ile? co najmniej pięć dni temu. Jak długo ten smażony ryż był w lodówce? John przeszukał pamięć pod kątem wykładów ze szkoły medycznej na temat zatruć pokarmowych, rozważył wzięcie podręcznika do toksykologii i w końcu wzruszył ramionami, wywalił resztki na miskę i wrzucił je do mikrofali, która akurat, szczęśliwie, była pozbawiona ludzkich szczątków.  
Do czasu, gdy wrócił Sherlock, słońce dawno zaszło, a mgła sprawiała, że lampy uliczne zamieniły się w pomarańczowe kule. Tylko kilku ludzi spieszyło się wzdłuż Baker Street, z powodu chłodu mieli podniesione kołnierzyki. John patrzył jak jedna para pędziła przez ulice, prawe ramie mężczyzny obejmowało kobietę, ich krok był zgrany.  
W tym momencie dotarło do niego, że wygląda przez okno o godzinie 21.30, czekając na swojego współlokatora. Boże, ile czasu minęło, odkąd miał randkę? Przeszukał pamięć- czy był ktoś do kogo mógł zadzwonić w tej chwili? -gdy znajoma wysoka sylwetka pojawiła się na końcu przecznicy. Sherlock szedł powoli, z uniesioną głową, nie patrzył na boki. John obserwował, jak dwóch przechodniów zrobiło w ostatniej chwili unik, by uniknąć kolizji z nim.  
Kroki powoli weszły po 17 stopniach- Sherlock był zdumiony, dowiadując się, ze John ich nigdy nie liczył- i zatrzymały się na chwile, zanim gałka w drzwiach się obróciła.  
Tyle, że człowiek, który ukazał się po otwarciu drzwi, nie poruszał się, ani nie wyglądał na zadumanego, wszedł do mieszkania, obrócił się szybko, powiesił płaszcz z rozmachem i poszedł do kuchni.  
\- Co mamy do herbaty?  
\- To już prawie 22.00, Sherlock.- wytknął John.- „Herbata” była wieki temu.  
\- Nie bądź pedantyczny, John.  
Sherlock przyjrzał się kuchni.  
\- Widzę, że zdecydowałeś się nie martwić Baccillus Cereus w smażonym ryżu.  
\- Nie.  
Jak zwykle John przyjął ten trik z czytaniem w myślach, ze spokojem.  
\- Zdecydowałem, że jeśli zatruje się jedzeniem, to mogę liczyć, że się mną zajmiesz.  
Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka nie był całkiem pogardliwy, ale blisko.  
\- Ryż był w lodówce od czwartku. Włożyłeś go tam natychmiast, jak skończyliśmy jeść, bo tak robisz. W naszej lodówce mamy 2 stopnie Celsjusza. Baccillus Cereus nie rozwija się w tej temperaturze.  
Zastanowił się przez chwile.  
\- Gilbert i Stringer, jak sadzę. „Journal of Hygiene, 1974”. Mogłeś to sprawdzić.  
\- Albo mógłbym poczekać, aż moja chodząca encyklopedia wróci do domu. Nie zostawiłem ci ani trochę, swoja droga.  
\- Rozumiem.- Sherlock sięgnął do szafki po pudełko Corn Flakes, wrzucił trochę do miski i wylał na to mleko. John patrzył na niego.  
\- Trudna sprawa dzisiaj, nie?- spytał, kiedy Sherlock oparł się o blat,mieszając Corn Flakes. Sherlock przełknął starannie, zanim przemówił.  
\- Była?  
\- A nie? Nie sadze, żebym kiedykolwiek widział, jak zostawiasz miejsce zbrodni w taki sposób, jak dzisiaj.  
Sherlock machnął ręką z łyżką beztrosko. \- Była nudna.  
\- Wiec ją rozwiązałeś?  
Sherlock jadł Corn Flakes.  
\- Powiesz Lestradowi?  
Sherlock jadł płatki.  
\- Powiesz MNIE?  
Miska uderzyła w blat z trzaskiem. Mleko wylało się na kuchnie, trafiając na mikroskop i rozlało się, rozpryskując, po stole. Sherlock nawet nie patrzył, i, z pewnością, nie ruszał sie, by to sprzątnąć. Poszedł do swej sypialni, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
\- Cóż, dobra.- westchnął John, poszedł do okna i zapadł w swój ulubiony fotel, podnosząc po drodze powieść Iana Rankina.


	2. Chapter 2

   
   
Następny ranek zastał ich na kolejnym miejscu zbrodni.  
Nadal było boleśnie wcześnie; dobre dwie godziny przed świtem. Sherlock poruszał się ze swoją maniakalną energią, choć John wiedział na pewno, że nie kłopotał się prysznicem i prawie wszedł na drzwi, wychodząc z mieszkania a jego włosy były trochę rozczochrane. No i przybył dzisiaj jeszcze jeden powód dla noszenia dramatycznie długiego płaszcza, jak John przypuszczał: teraz ukrywał fakt, że detektyw wciągnął na siebie wczorajsza koszule, która desperacko potrzebowała prasowania. Albo może, jak John pomyślał, niejasno wspominając koncert na skrzypce o 03. 00 rano, facet po prostu nie rozbierał się od wczoraj.   
Pomieszczenie, w którym obecnie się znajdowali, miało betonową podłogę, także udekorowaną łuszczącą się farbą. Ale tym razem to była podłoga w wygodnej ogrodowej szopie w żywym odcieniu zieleni, ściany obwieszone szpadlami i widłami; małe, kwadratowe, plastikowe doniczki do sadzonek, ułożone porządnie, w stertach, na czystym drewnianym stole. Okna były mętne od pokrywającego je skorupą kurzu, ale były też duże i miały ładne szybki. To musiało być wesołe miejsce do pracy, kiedy świeciło słońce.  
Sherlock nie wyglądał jednak wcale na wesołego. Poruszał się zrywami po pomieszczeniu, oglądając wszystko, oprócz trupa, leżącego na środku podłogi. Jedna noga i przeciwległe ramie było nadal przyczepione do torsu, który był obleczony w podarty flanelowy fartuch i kawałki drelichu, które były kiedyś niebieskimi dżinsami. Lewa noga, prawe ramie i głowa zniknęły.   
 Wysoka sylwetka Sherlocka rzucała ostre cienie na ściany a lampy łukowe przekształciły kąty jego twarzy w białe i czarne płaszczyzny. Dotknął grabi i łopaty opartych o ścianę, przejechał palcem w rękawiczce przez wieszak, zjechał do poziomu stołu i zajrzał przez wytarty do czysta blat. John patrzył na ciało, kiedy Sherlock patrzył na wszystko inne. Tors miał miękko wyglądające piersi pod zakrwawionym ubraniem fartucha, krzywiznę biodra od strony, z której usunięto nogę. Gładka skóra- tam gdzie nie była podrapana i poorana- sugerowała, ze kobieta była młoda. Pozostała dłoń była zakryta rękawicą ogrodowa. Kolejna pomięta rękawica leżała niedaleko. Cienkie, zadrapania na nadgarstku, ponad rękawicą i poniżej podwiniętego rękawa mówiły : kot. Czarne i brązowe włosy, długie i krótkie w zaschniętej krwi na jej dżinsach mówiły: dwa koty. Lestrade powiedział im, że pracowała w Bakehouse Cafe, tylko kilka przecznic stąd. Jej szef martwił się kiedy nie przyszła, by zacząć piec chleb. Nikt inny nie zgłaszał jej zaginięcia. Z zapachu, który zaczęła się unosić z jej ciała, ona była martwa od wielu godzin, może od dnia. Więc John pomyślał- zaczął mieć do tego dryg!- że prawdopodobnie nie miała żadnego chłopaka ani dziewczyny. Prawdopodobnie żyła samotnie. Szopa stała za rzędem domów i była dziwnie wepchnięta w kąt, mały budynek gospodarczy w maleńkim ogródku z tyłu domu. A jednak wydawała się wystarczająco przestronna. John podziwiał wnętrze, które musiało być starannie urządzone, by wykorzystać całą tę małą przestrzeń. Na zewnątrz okna przenośne lampy oświetlały wysoka, skąpa trawę. Trawnik był wielkości znaczka pocztowego, ale nie był koszony od wieków. OK, więc... co TO znaczyło? Lestrade wsunął głowę w wejście.  
\- Sherlock? Jesteś gotowy powiedzieć mi co masz?  
 John obejrzał się z okna i zobaczył, że Sherlock zatrzymał swe niespokojne badanie pokoju. Stał przed stołem do pracy, najwyraźniej próbując wypatrzyć dziurę w ścianie naprzeciwko.  
\- Sherlock? -Lestrade powiedział znowu. Sherlock ruszył głową, jakby chciał odpędzić komara.  
\- Mogę ci powiedzieć o niej 18 różnych rzeczy. - powiedział żwawo. - Może 19, jeśli mam racje na temat alergii na pomidory. Co wolisz najpierw?  
\- Mogę się tego dowiedzieć od przyjaciół i rodziny, Sherlock. -westchnął Lestrade. – Chciałbym wiedzieć, co tu się stało.  
\- Została zamordowana.- powiedział mu detektyw. John zobaczył, jak Lestrade próbuje się opanować.  
\- Chcemy wiedzieć. - powiedział, wyraźnie zmuszając się, by utrzymać swój głos cywilizowanym. - Przez co została zabita. I jak.  
\- Przez kogo. - poprawił Sherlock bezmyślnie. Ale podszedł do ciała, kucnął, by uniknąć ubrudzenia krwią i butów. Podniósł lewą dłoń i spojrzał badawczo na rękawicę ogrodowa, potem zdjął ja i zbadał dłoń, palce, paznokcie. Zbadał też podeszwę buta i rozdarte ciało, gdzie była lewa noga. Wyciągnął szkło powiększające i zmrużył oczy na jakieś cętki farby, które musiały pochodzić z podłogi, kawałki szarości na zieleni. Potem otwarł fartuch, rozłożył go szeroko i stał się gapiąc w dół na obnażony, posiniaczony tors, podczas gdy zespół techników patrzył naniego przez próg, wyglądając na zawstydzonych.  
\- To naprawdę niestos...- zaczęła sierżant Donovan, ale Lestrade ją uciszył.  
 - Daj mu robić swoje, Sally. Złożymy to potem z powrotem do kupy.  
\- To nadal nie jest w porządku. - narzekała Donovan, ale ciszej. - Wiesz, ze on się tym podnieca.  
 To była prawda, John pomyślał, obserwując jak Sherlock gapi się ze skupieniem na ciało. Ale nie w sposób o jakim myślała Donovan. Nigdy nie widział Sherlocka podniecającego się niczym w ten sposób. Nigdy nie widział go okazującego najmniejsze zainteresowanie seksem, chyba, że to była obserwacja absurdów jego współpracowników. Ale dobre miejsce zbrodni? Sprytne morderstwo? Kradzież zza zamkniętych na zasuwę drzwi? Tak, te rzeczy wydobywały błysk z oczu Sherlocka, sprawiały, że klaskał z radości. Że szczerzył się jak rzadko kiedy, gdy życie było zwykłe. Więc czemu nie zobaczył tego uśmiechu dziś rano? to było w końcu odpowiednio makabryczne miejsce zbrodni.  
Sherlock wydał się cieszyć jazdą taksówką zdomu, komentując non-stop zachowanie bezdomnego, który właśnie pakował swój śpiwór i robotników idących do metra; zdiagnozował przy tym sześciu narkomanów, połowę wśród bezdomnych, połowę wśród biznesmenów. Wydedukował trzy zdrady. Nawet odmówił pączków, które zaoferował jeden z mundurowych:  
\- Nie jem, kiedy pracuje.  
Więc co było źle?  
Minuty mijały, kiedy John myślał, a Sherlock nadal stał ,w tym samym miejscu, gapiąc się na wpół nagie ciało. Nie, nie gapiąc się- jego oczy miały znowu ten psuty wygląd. Jakby jego umysł utknął.  
\- Oi.- powiedział John delikatnie, wchodząc za nim. Sherlock podskoczył.  
„Tak, pomyślał John, coś tu definitywnie jest tnie tak. ”  
\- Chcesz zrobić sobie przerwę?  
 Sherlock się odwrócił.  
\- To nie w porządku, John. - powiedział cicho.  
\- Mogliśmy ci to powiedzieć. - podbiegł ich głos Donovan z wejścia. - Rozbierać tak te biedna kobietę...  
jej głos ucichł kiedy Lestrade odciągnął ja w tył na zewnątrz.  
Sherlock kontynuował, jakby nikt mu nie przeszkadzał.  
\- Jest krew, ale nie wystarczająco dużo. Spójrz, John – wskazał na ścianę na prawo od stołu do pracy, gdzie rozbryzgi czerwieni zniszczyły wieszak i opryskały wiszące narzędzia. Ściany za nimi pokazywały podobny rozbryzg a na podłodze była cienka warstewka krwi. Ale, John zrozumiał w tej chwili- jak stół i okna mogły wyglądać przy tym tak nieskazitelnie?  
 - Została tu zabita, ale równocześnie nie mogła być tu zabita.  
Sherlock zamilkł na kolejna chwile.  
\- To nie ma żadnego sensu.  
\- Sherlock? - Lestrade był z powrotem w progu, wyglądał na zmartwionego w swoim pomiętym niebieskim kombinezonie roboczym.  
\- W porządku?  
 Sherlock nie rozglądał sie, jego głos był bez wyrazu.  
\- Nie mam absolutnie żadnego pojęcia coś ie tu stało.  
 - Dobra. - powiedzą Lestrade. - Warto było spróbować. Nie możesz być cały czas w swoim żywiole.  
Kręgosłup Sherlocka zesztywniał. Zdjął rękawiczki z nitrylu, skierował się w stronę drzwi, otarł się o Lestrade bez słowa. Obrócił się tylko na chwile idąc w kierunku drogi.  
\- Zadzwoń, jeśli znajdziesz resztę tej kobiety.  
   
 


	3. Chapter 3

Minęły godziny, zanim John miał szanse spytać sherlocka, co się dzieje. Wyszedł z miejsca zbrodni prosto do kliniki w East Barnet na swoją zmianę.   
To był dzień cieknących nosów, przełamany przez jeden interesujący przypadek wysypki i jeden ból w klatce piersiowej, który rzeczywiście potrzebował iść na ostry dyżur.   
Zrobił błąd, wsiadając do autobusu w drodze do domu, bo myślał, ze to będzie interesujące i spędził 2 i pół godziny na górnym poziomie dwupoziomowca, zastanawiając się, jak mógł zapomnieć o godzinach szczytu. Kiedy dostał się na Baker Street, na progu stał młody człowiek w dżinsach i bluzie z kapturem, przyciskając dzwonek. Sherlock by wiedział natychmiast, gdyby to był klient, dzieciak sprzedający prenumeratę czasopism albo dawno nie widziany siostrzeniec pani Hudson. Albo może rozczarowany przestępca z bronią za paskiem, stojący tutaj by zabić ich wszystkich.   
 - W czym mogę pomoc?-spytał grzecznie John. Dzieciak popatrzył na niego.   
 - Mieszkasz tutaj?   
John skinął głowa, włączając przyjacielski uśmiech.   
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś?   
\- Och. - powiedział dzieciak, wyglądając na rozczarowanego. - Myślałem , że to tutaj można znaleźć tego detektywa. Tego Sherlocka Holmesa.   
Ach, oczywiście. To nie było tak, ze zdjęcia Johna pojawiały się obok Sherlocka w połowie artykułów i co kilka tygodni w TV. Wydawało się, ze w cieniu Sherlocka stawał się niewidzialny. Przypuszczał, ze wszyscy się stawali. Sherlock miał sposób na wessanie całej uwagi w pokoju.   
\- Wchodź. - powiedział John, otwierając drzwi. - Wprowadzę cie.   
 W górę, 17 stopni, dzieciak szurał nogami, lekko jakby nie był pewny, ze jest gotowy tu w końcu wejść. Drzwi do mieszkania były szeroko otwarte, salon był w swym zwykłym stanie chaosu. Sherlock był rozciągnięty na podłodze obok stolika na kawę, gapiąc się na sufit, skrzypce miał położone na piersiach. Rozejrzał się kiedy John osiągnął górę schodów, nie zauważając go i zamiast tego oglądając gościa.   
\- Och. - powiedzioną powoli. -Czy to jest to?   
John obrócił się do tyłu do dzieciaka.   
\- Ile razy zadzwoniłeś?   
 Dzieciak wyglądał na speszonego.   
\- Dwa albo trzy.   
\- Sześć. - stwierdził Sherlock.   
\- Chociaż ten ostatni raz powinien być liczony ze więcej, niż jeden raz. 24 sekundy, prawda? Szczerze, każdy z połową mózgu zrozumiałby, już po drugiej próbie, ze nikogo nie ma domu.   
\- Po prostu wchodź i siadaj. -powiedział John dzieciakowi swoim najbardziej uspokajającym tonem. To musiał być klient, prawda? Nie wyglądał na nie go za bardzo, ale nigdy nie wiadomo.   
 Może niechlujne ubranie i zła fryzura ukrywały pochodzenie z wyższych sfer i stertę starych pieniędzy.   
\- Myślenie życzeniowe. - westchnął Sherlock z podłogi. Ale wstał, strzepnął parę kotów z kurzu ze swego absurdalnie dobrze uszytego szlafroka i opadł na fotel naprzeciwko gościa. Wskazał leniwie na młodego człowieka.   
\- Zaczynaj.   
 Dzieciak gapił się na niego.   
\- No, dawaj. - zachęcił go John. - On może wyglądać na nieumarłego, ale właściwie nie gryzie.   
\- Zazwyczaj. - dodał Sherlock.   
\- To... to mój kumpel, sir. - dzieciak wyjąkał. - Zostały tylko jego buty. Tylko buty, wie pan? Wyszedłem po parę fajek i kiedy wróciłem, drzwi były otwarte, a on nie miał kluczy... i jego buty, jeden z nich był przy ścianie, a drugi na podłodze i ciągle była w nim skarpetka...i to były tylko buty, rozumie pan?   
 Oczy Sherlocka przymknęły się do połowy w trakcie tego monologu. Tył jednej dłoni przyłożył sobie do czoła. Wyglądał jak wiktoriańska dama w opałach. Z zamkniętymi oczami, wydusił:  
 - Powinienem cię przywiązać do czegoś i zmusić cie, byś rozrysował wykres tego zdania.   
Biedny chłopak siedział tu, jakby nie miał pojęcia co teraz ma zrobić. Kto wiedział, co usłyszał o tym, co się działo na Baker Street? prawdopodobnie bał się, ze Sherlock spełni groźbę. Prawdopodobnie przede wszystkim nie miał pojęcia jak narysować diagram zdania. John wtrącił się, jak zwykle.   
\- Może twój przyjaciel po prostu wyszedł?   
Wspaniale, dzieciak nadal potrafił wyglądać pogardliwie mimo swego zdenerwowania.   
\- Bez butów?   
\- Może pożyczył parę?   
\- Neee, inny rozmiar. Chciał zawsze pożyczyć moje zielone Vansy- podniósł stopę w jaskrawozielonych płóciennych tenisówkach. - Ale nie mógł ich włożyć.   
\- OK, więc nie pożyczył twoich butów. Masz okna w mieszkaniu?   
\- Ta, mamy.   
\- Które piętro?   
\- Parter... ale okna były zamknięte.   
Sherlock nadal był zgarbiony w fotelu, ale jego oczy otwarły się znowu. -Były?   
\- Tak, sir. Były.   
\- Czy ktokolwiek miał klucz do waszego mieszkania?   
\- Nie, sir. Właściciel mieszkania jest trochę... wścibski, więc zmieniałem zamki.   
\- To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim on się dowie, wiesz to. Najlepiej dobrze ukryj narkotyki, jeśli chcesz je zatrzymać .   
 John pomyślał, ze dezaprobata w tonie detektywa była przesada, pochodząc od niego, chemika po 7% rozwiązaniu, ale pozwolił temu przeminąć. Tak, jak pozwalał przeminąć faktowi, ze Sherlock bez uprzedzenia, stał się „sir”.  
\- Wiec... bierze pan te sprawę?   
\- Sprawę. Rozumiem, ze nas prosisz, żebyśmy się dowiedzieli, co się stało z twoim przyjacielem?   
 Młody człowiek skinął głowa.   
\- Próbowałeś do niego dzwonić.   
\- Tak, sir.   
\- SMSy?   
 Kolejne skiniecie.   
\- Sprawdzałeś w domu jego dziewczyny?   
\- Chłopaka?   
\- Niewielki szczegół. Zrobiłeś to?   
\- Tak. Nie był tez w pracy.   
\- Interesujące. Miał stabilna prace a ty... jest wieczór, ale nie wydajesz się zmartwiony, ze to twoje godziny poza praca... bezrobotny?   
Zmrużył oczy.   
\- Ach. Masz... własnych klientów, prawda? Raczej nie pójdziesz na policje?   
Nie było odpowiedzi.   
 -Dobra. John, weź jego numer telefonu.   
 A do ich gościa powiedział:  
\- Zadzwonimy do ciebie.   
\- Czy to znaczy, że weźmie pan moja sprawę?   
\- Może. Nie wiem jeszcze. Daj Johnowi swój numer telefonu i zmykaj. Albo i nie.   
Sherlock podniósł się z fotela i obrócił się by dramatycznie opaść na plecy na poduszki sofy.   
\- No cóż, zmykaj. Numer telefonu jest opcjonalny.   
Już obracał głowę w czasie gdy dodawał:  
\- Miłego dnia.   
John obowiązkowo wziął numer telefonu, razem z nazwiskiem ich potencjalnego klienta i nazwiskiem jego zaginionego przyjaciela. Sprowadził dzieciaka ze schodów, obok drzwi pani Hudson i na zewnątrz na ulice.   
\- Zawiadomimy cie. - powiedział, czując skrepowanie i obserwując jak dzieciak odchodzi. Starannie na powrót zamknął drzwi na klucz, kiedy wrócił do środka. Pani Hudson nigdy nie zamykała swoich, pomyślał, wspominając czasy, kiedy rozwaliła głowę potencjalnemu zabójcy swoim prawie ulubionym czajniczkiem. Ale jednak- osteoporoza była problemem w jej wieku... lepiej nie dawać jej szansy. 

Na górze, Sherlock nie ruszył się z kanapy. Czemu by miał? W końcu to była jego ulubiona pozycja do dąsów. John debatował nad zapytaniem go, o czym myśli. Ale to był długi dzień, wyczerpującą podróż do domu; więc radzenie sobie z detektywem, który się dąsał, było, jak zadecydował, ponad jego siły. Pomyślał o pójściu do pubu, dwie przecznice dalej, zobaczyć czy mógłby sprowokować kogoś miłego do pogawędki.   
A potem zadecydował, ze prawdopodobnie tylko by się zbłaźnił, zasypiając nad piwem. Zamiast tego więc skierował się do łóżka.


	4. Chapter 4

John spał do późna następnego ranka, odbębnił swoją zmianę w Universitet College London's A&E i potem miał miła przechadzkę przez park.   
Myślał o jednej z pielęgniarek, ładnym rudzielcu, która była absolutnie zbyt młoda dla niego, ale błyszczała promiennym uśmiechem w jego kierunku za każdym razem, jak go mijała. Kusiło go by dowiedzieć się, czy ma u niej szanse... ale zbyt upokarzające, zadecydował, jeśli by się okazało, że nie ma. Nie potrzebował reputacji rozpustnego starego lekarza, który nie zostawi w spokoju żadnej pielęgniarki.   
Zmierzch zbladł w wieczór i niskie chmury zaczęły się zbierać, gdy John wdrapał się o schodach do 221 B. Znalazł kotary zaciągnięte, a Sherlocka znów na sofie. W rzeczywistości, gdyby sofa nie była pusta, kiedy John wychodził tego ranka, mógłby pomyśleć, że Sherlock nie ruszał się dziś z niej wcale.   
\- Zajęty dzień? - spytał go.   
Sherlock nie odpowiedział.   
 OK- pomyślał John. A więc jesteśmy nadal w TYM nastroju. Wszedł do kuchni i zrobił herbatę. Posmarował masłem kilka tostów. Wyniósł swoje przekąski do salonu, położył tost na stoliku do kawy i usiadł wygodnie na swoim fotelu. Dmuchał na herbatę, upił łyk, spojrzał na tył głowy Sherlocka.   
\- Wiec? - powiedział w końcu. Jego głos był przytłumiony przez poduszki sofy.   
\- Ta kobieta.   
\- Która kobieta? Ta z szopy w ogrodzie?   
\- Oczywiście, że ta, z szopy. Jaka inna kobietę my ostatnio spotkaliśmy? Z pewnością nie miałeś żadnego szczęścia na tym polu.   
 John oparł się pokusie by wylać herbatę na głowę przyjaciela.   
 - No i co z nią?   
 Sherlock usiadł, głowa na rękach. Teraz mówił do podłogi, ale przynajmniej to była poprawa.   
\- Była młoda... jej brzuch był gładki, więc nie była nigdy w ciąży, żadnych dzieci. Żyła sama, albo tylko ona uprawiała ten ogródek, jako hobby. Prawdopodobnie mieszkała samotnie, myślę, ze współlokatorka, albo kochanek musiałby być na zewnątrz z policja, albo w domu, a nie było żadnego światła włączonego. Widziałeś szopę- zadbana, wyczyszczona. Za nią był porządnie obsadzony ogród; warzywami, nie kwiatami. Ale trawnik nie był koszony. Zatem praktycznie, ale- tak- lekko hedonistycznie. Dbała bardziej o jedzenie, niż wygląd. Mogę ci powiedzeć o niej niemal wszystko. Ale nie mogę sprawić, żeby to miejsce zbrodni stanowiło logiczna całość.   
\- Nie kupuje tego.   
 John popchnął tost przez stół do Sherlocka, który wziął kromkę bez patrzenia na niego.   
\- Kochasz kiedy rzeczy nie maja sensu. Skaczesz z górę i zachowujesz się, jakby ktoś ci dał szczeniaczka. Więc co jest nie tak?   
\- Nie bądź absurdalny. Co bym zrobił ze szczeniaczkiem?   
\- Prawdopodobnie próbował rozpuścić w kwasie solnym.- przyznał John.   
\- Ja bym... nie! Nie jestem...   
\- Psychopata. - John zakończył zdanie razem z nim.   
\- Racja, zły żart. Przepraszam. Ale tak, nie jesteś tak naprawdę osoba lubiącą psy, prawda? Sherlock pozostawał milczący.   
\- Wiesz, możemy kupić psa, jeśli ty...   
\- John, jesteś idiotą.   
\- Tak lepiej. Wiedziałem, że gdzieś tutaj byłeś. Teraz, co z ta sprawa? Przedwczoraj wyszedłeś z miejsca zbrodni. Co ci się zdarza, owszem, ale zazwyczaj dopiero po tym, jak rzucisz w nas jakimiś wspaniałymi obserwacjami, które nas wszystkich zadziwia. A wczoraj rano wyszedłeś znowu. Co sie dzieje?   
Sherlock jadł tosta w zamyśleniu.   
 Nic nie mówił, ale to było inne milczenie, niż ten jego wczorajszy wyzywający posiłek z Corn Flakesów. W końcu upił trochę herbaty Johna, odłożył kubek na stół.   
\- Jest coś nie tak. Ta kobieta musiała być tam zamordowana, nie ma innego wyjaśnienia na ten wzór rozchlapanej krwi. A mimo to, z tymi kończynami oddartymi od ciała w ten sposób, powinno być tem więcej krwi.   
\- Może już była martwa, zanim to się stało?   
 Sherlock potrząsnął głowa.   
\- Te rozbryzgi były z arterii. Nic innego tak nie wygląda. Ale nawet jeśli tylko jedna ręka, albo noga poszła przed głowa, powinno być więcej krwi. Na ścianach, na podłodze.   
\- A co jeśli to nie była jej krew?   
\- Była.   
Sherlock wskazał stół. John obszedł go i zobaczył, że mleko zostało wytarte i szkiełka z mikroskopu poukładane porządnie. Kilka zestawów do elektroforezy było rozrzuconych po powierzchni stołu.   
\- Pasują.   
\- Wziąłeś próbki... oczywiście, ze tak. Więc, OK, może ona została ranna gdzie indziej i przyniesiona do szopy?   
John zrozumiał,gdy to powiedzioną,że to nie ma sensu.   
\- Racja, żadnych śladów krwi za progiem. Ręką wyrwana z ramienia, noga ucięta w biodrze, zero miejsca by założyć opaskę uciskowa. Może ona była owinięta w plastik?   
\- Tak, John, genialne, mamy mordercę, który częściowo rozczłonkował swoje ofiary a potem je owinął folia na jakiś czas, co? Zmienił jej ubranie, tak, że my nie wiedzielibyśmy, że się przemoczyły? Ukąpał ją tam w szopie, a potem, nie spiesząc się, zamalował krew na czarno?   
\- Widzieliśmy dziwniejsze rzeczy.   
\- Aha, więc chodziłeś na śledztwa beze mnie, tak?   
\- OK, może nie widzieliśmy. Nadal nie widzę, o co ty robisz tyle hałasu.   
\- Nie, ty nie. Albo raczej, ty nie robisz. Widzisz, John, ale...  
\- Nie obserwujesz. Rozumiem. Co przeoczyłeś?   
\- Coś tu przyszło, John.   
Sherlock zamilkł. Wydawał się walczyć o odpowiednie słowa.   
\- Nie, nie wprowadziło się DO środka. Tylko jest PRZY tym miejscu. W ścianach, podłodze, lampach... nie widziadłem tego, bo to było tylko przez chwile. Musiałeś zauważyć. Coś… mrocznego. Coś nie w porządku. Coś...  
 wyrzucił ręce do góry z frustracja  
\- Nie ma na to SŁÓW. Cokolwiek to było, to nie powinno być tutaj.   
\- Może potrzebujesz więcej tosta, Sherlock. Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś?   
\- Nie potrzebuje tosta!  
 John go zignorował, spokojnie wrócił do kuchni i wsunął dwie więcej kromki pełnoziarnistego do tostera.   
 - Twoje ręce drżą. Chcesz udawać, ze nie jesteś głodny, albo chcesz przyznać ze jesteś także przerażony albo coś?   
\- Coś, tak... coś się porusza, po drugiej stronie...czegoś.   
Nagle Sherlock podskoczył na równe nogi. Przeszedł salon w trzech krokach, otarł się, przechodząc koło Johna do kuchni i zniknął w sypialni.   
Pojawił się zanim tost wyskoczył z tostera; ubrany w czarne spodnie, i zapinając dopasowana koszule. Do czasu, gdy tost został posmarowany masłem, włożył płaszcz, szalik owinął dookoła szyi i stukając stopa niecierpliwie.   
\- Chodź, nie ma na to czasu. Idziemy zobaczyć parę butów.   
 Poszedł do drzwi, potem przystanął i obrócił się do Johna.   
\- Co to był za adres?   
   
 


	5. Chapter 5

Nie dostał odpowiedzi z telefonu dzieciaka, więc John użył map Google by zlokalizować jego mieszkanie. To był w środku kwartału na ulicy na obrzeżach Camberwell. Południowy Londyn, niezbyt wygodnie od Baker Street, ale nie niemożliwie daleko. Próbował nakierować Sherlocka do wzięcia metra i kolejki...  
\- To jest zaraz koło stacji Denmark Hill.   
Ale taksówka zatrzymała się przy bogato ubranym facecie, zanim obaj dotarli do połowy przecznicy.   
„ To dlatego ten jeden raz Sherlock szedł za mną, zrozumiał John, zamiast wyprzedzać o pół kroku. No cóż. ”  
w taksówce, która przecinała wieczorna mżawkę było ciepło i sucho i John upewnił się, ze tym razem zapłata nie będzie pochodzić z jego portfela. Zrobił, co mógł, żeby nie zauważać, że przez całą półgodzinna jazdę Sherlock stukał lewa stopa o podłogę. Przez ostatnie kilka chwil, kiedy detektyw spojrzał na Johna i powiedział, obronnie:  
\- Tylko 27 minut. Nie pół godziny.   
John nawet już nie mrugał, kiedy Sherlock robił takie rzeczy.   
\- Cóż, to wydawało się jak pół godziny. Albo może kilka długości życia. - dodał, mimo, że to nie była prawda.   
Wytrzymywał z kręceniem się Sherlocka dużo dłużej niż powinien, jeśli to prowadziło do łapania kryminalistów i ratowania sytuacji. Chociaż nie był pewny, jak prowadzenie dochodzenia znikającego sprzedawcy narkotyków i pary butów zaprowadzi ich do ratowania sytuacji. Taksówka zatrzymała się przed rzędem sklepów , które wyglądały jakby próbowały sobie podnieść status, ale nie całkiem im wychodziło. Była tu Pizza Hut na rogu, jej czerwony znak jarzył się lekko w deszczu i początkach mgły. Obok niego znajdowały się drzwi z matowa szybą z zadrapaniami i wyblakłym numerem, który pasowały do adresu zapisanego w telefonie Johna. Sherlock zmierzył spojrzeniem Pizza Hut gdy taksówka zatrzymała się przy krawężniku.   
\- Amerykanie naprawdę wygrali. - westchnął. John nie myślał, że to wymaga komentarza, bo i tak był zajęty wydrapywaniem się z samochodu tak, żeby tamten został i musiał zapłacić za kurs.   
Zbadał drzwi, podczas gdy Sherlock prawdopodobnie podał kierowcy trochę gotówki. (Przynajmniej John nie usłyszał żadnych podniesionych głosów, ani silnika wskrzeszanego, by przejechać jego współlokatora, więc założył, ze to się stało.)  
Drzwi były zrobione z mętnego szkła oprawionego we wgnieciony, zardzewiały metal. Wyglądały jak ten rodzaj, który prowadził do wąskiej klatki schodowej i kilku pięter mieszkań, ale miały tylko jeden dzwonek. John wyciągnął rękę, żeby go nacisnąć, kiedy Sherlock ją zatrzymał. Przechylił głowę ku framudze.   
\- Nie są zamknięte na klucz.   
 Rzeczywiście , drzwi były odrobinkę uchylone.   
\- Może powinienem spróbować zadzwonić jeszcze raz?   
 -Nie kłopocz się. Nie sadze, żeby odebrał.   
 Sherlock pchnął lekko drzwi.   
\- Zobaczmy, co się stało.   
Wsunął się do korytarza.   
John podążył za nim w milczeniu. Doszli do kolejnych drzwi, tylko kilka kroków do środka. To była krótka przestrzeń, nawet nie głębokości typowego wejścia, drugie drzwi wyrosły przed nimi tak nagle, że John nadepnął na pięty Sherlockowi. Tamten wyciągnął rękę za siebie, by go podeprzeć, kiedy druga wyciągał szkło powiększające.   
\- Tylko jeden zestaw odcisków palców na gałce od drzwi. - powiedział, dociskając Johna do pierwszych drzwi kiedy pochylił się, by spojrzeć bliżej. Obrócił się, w czymś co mogłoby być jednym z jego dramatycznych zawirowań, gdyby było tu więcej niż kilka stóp przestrzeni.   
\- Jeezu, poczekaj. - John krzyknął, schwytany między mętne szkło, a sześć stóp nadaktywnego detektywa.   
 Wcisnął się na zewnątrz i zostawił go, by zbadać gałkę na zewnętrznych drzwiach.   
\- Dużo odcisków palców. - doszedł go głos Sherlocka, brzmiący na usatysfakcjonowanego tym, co do tej pory znalazł. Usłyszał śmieszne echo, które Johna nie mógł całkiem pogodzić z małą przestrzenią. Kiedy Sherlock przemówił znowu, echa już nie było.   
\- Definitywnie sprzedawca narkotyków, John. I powiedział prawdę o tym, ze jest tylko jeden klucz. Jego klienci wchodzili przez pierwsze drzwi, które są otwarte, ale oni wiedzieli ze maja zapukać do drugich. Ten młody człowiek- jak on się nazywał?   
John skonsultował się z telefonem.   
\- Ian. Ian Morris.   
\- Ian Morris…- Sherlock obrócił je w ustach przez moment, potem wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Nic mi to nie mówi. W każdym razie młody Ian mógł sprawdzić przez judasza...  
\- Co?   
\- Judasza... och, serio, John, nie czytasz słownika? Judasz- jednostronny wizjer w drzwiach.   
Wydawał się brać puste spojrzenie Johna jako brak zrozumienia, zamiast jako: ”święty Boże, ty naprawdę zapamiętujesz słownik!” i kontynuował:  
\- Nie ważne. To.   
 Otwierając drzwi kopniakiem, tak, ze John mógł zobaczyć, wskazał duży mosiężny wizjer na wysokości wzroku w wewnętrznych drzwiach. Zarówno wizjer i drzwi wyglądały nie na miejscu w tanim wyłożonym panelami korytarzu. Nad drzwiami wejściowymi było okienko, z którego padało światło ponad zewnętrznymi drzwiami, ale żadne ponad wewnętrznymi. Wewnętrzne drzwi były z ciemnego drewna, ciężkiego, wytartego teraz, ale kiedyś wypolerowane na wysoki połysk. Zaokrąglone górne panele były rzeźbione liliami i irysami i trzy kwadratowe dolne przedstawiały bujna, trawę z szerokimi liśćmi. Drzewo było wyszczerbione w niektórych miejscach, ale wysoka jakość rzeźbienia była widoczna. Judasz był dwucalowym okręgiem odlanego mosiądzu z wypukła lekko falistą soczewką w środku. John przecisnął się obok Sherlocka znowu i przyjrzał się. Blask elektrycznego światła był widoczny za soczewka, ale żadnych kształtów nie można było wypatrzeć w pokoju za nią. Potem, kiedy tak patrzył, cień przesunął się przez światło.   
 - Sherlock. - wysyczał John. - Ktoś tam jest.   
 Sherlock po prostu sięgnął w górę ręką w skórzanej rękawiczce i zapukał do drzwi.   
Nie było odpowiedzi. Z wnętrza mieszkania dobiegł ich szelest, potem trzask, jakby stary drewniany statek na kotwicy. Po chwili wszystko znów ucichło a John i Sherlock stali przyciśnięci razem w maleńkim korytarzu, nasłuchując. Sherlock zapukał znowu. Zanim jego kostki palców połączyły się ze środkowym panelem, usłyszeli znów szelest w środku mieszkania. Który nagle ucichł, po prostu zniknął , jakby ktoś wyłączył radio.   
John przyłożył oko do wizjera. Ciemność przez chwile a potem musiał poprawić kąt bez zauważenia tego, bo znów pojawiło się ciepłe żółte światło, wypełniając grube kółko szkło. Korytarz i mieszkanie za nim pozostawało ciche. A potem nagle usłyszał głuchy odgłos- trzask- coś poleciało w kierunku oka Johna więc odskoczył i ciemność wypełniła soczewkę.   
\- Ała. - powiedział Sherlock, bo John przesunął się znowu, wprost na palce ręcznie robionych skórzanych butów.   
Kiedy to zrobił, usłyszeli kolejny trzask. Drewniane drzwi się zatrzęsły. Potem dziwny dźwięk, prawie lament, ale zbyt niskiej wysokości. I znowu, cisza.   
\- Ustąp mi miejsca, John. - powiedział Sherlock. John zdołał obrócić głowę wystarczająco, by na niego spojrzeć.   
\- Jak mam ci ustąpić miejsca?   
Sherlock nie odpowiedział, ale przesunął się do krawędzi korytarza tak, ze on i John mogli się zamienić miejscami.   
\- Będziesz chciał być na zewnątrz przez następne 15 sekund. -powiedział.   
\- Czemu? Co ty... aha, nie ważne.   
John wyszedł frontowymi drzwiami i czekał na ulicy licząc powoli, odmierzonym rytmem. 12- 11- 10...przy 8 usłyszał trzask rozłupywania czegoś i wskoczył znów do korytarza, gdzie Sherlock otrzepywał spodnie przed masa drzazg, które były wewnętrznymi drzwiami.   
„Och, dobra- pomyślał John, Baritsu. ”  
Nabijał się z Sherlocka od miesięcy, że nie ma takiej sztuki walki. Może powinien był zrobić trochę więcej reaserchu na ten temat.   
\- Wchodź, John.- detektyw musiał się pochylić, by przejść przez wejście. John mógł być wyprostowany, idąc za nim.   
Pokój pasował do drzwi. Widział lepsze czasy, ale kiedyś był całkiem niezły z rzeźbionymi listwami biegnącymi wzdłuż sufitu i szerokimi drewnianymi obramowaniami podłogi. Był także pusty. Trzy z czterech ścian miało listwy na wysokości oparcia krzesła, z przerwami tam, gdzie odpadły kawałki. Na dalszej ścianie był otwarty kominek z marmurowa obudowa, ukruszona teraz i ochlapana ta sama brązowawą farba, która pokrywała ściany. Podłoga z twardego drewna, wypolerowane zadrapania i wytarta ścieżka wiodąca od drzwi do wysłużonej sofy, której poduszki były poplamione i wklęsłe.   
 Druga ścieżka prowadziła do wygniecionego podwójnego łózka. Pomiędzy stał stół, który służył jako prowizoryczna kuchnia; przenośna kuchenka gazowa i elektryczny czajnik robiły za piecyk i zlew. Stół leżał teraz na boku, kuchenka gazowa przewrócona do góry nogami, czajnik z pokrywka był zepsuty i otoczony kałużą płynu. Drzwi blisko łóżka prawdopodobnie prowadził do łazienki. Sherlock już wsadzał głowę do środka i wygłosił:  
 - Pusta.   
 Sprawdził pod łóżkiem, pod sofa i nawet wykręcił się, by zajrzeć do przewodu kominowego.   
\- Nie ma nikogo tutaj.   
Blisko starej sofy stała para czarnych martensów. John zgadywał, ze to buty młodego Iana przyszły powiedzieć im o sobie. Jeden z nich był, rzeczywiście oparty o ścianę, jego podeszwa wskazywała na pokój. John pochylił się by szukać śladów. But nie tylko opierał się o ścianę. Jego cholewka była- czy to mogło być prawdą- właściwie w ścianie. John nie był pewny, co to znaczy. Iluzja optyczna? Artystyczny projekt? Sherlock miałby prawdopodobnie coś złośliwego do powodzenia, gdyby on to wskazał zanim to przemyśli. Między łóżkiem i drzwiami do łazienki leżał drugi but. Był z jaskrawo zielonego płótna do kostek z czarnymi sznurówkami. John przeskanował pokój szukając jego towarzysza, ale nie było go nigdzie widać. Podszedł bliżej, by spojrzeć  
\- Er, Sherlock? - usłyszał, jak mówi, głos lekko słaby. - Tu jest dalej stopa.   
\- To dobrze, John. - odparł bezmyślnie detektyw, przelatując oczami po listwie na ścianie.   
\- Sherlock, słyszysz mnie?   
 Początkowy szok minął, i John znów odzyskał głos.   
\- Tu jest stopa. Tutaj. W tym bucie. Zauważ, ze nikt nie jest do niej przymocowany.   
\- Tak, OK, to nie ważne w tej chwili.   
 Teraz Sherlock stał z ramionami wyciągniętymi na boki, robiąc dziwne podskoki bokiem przez pokój.   
\- Sherlock!  
 Zatrzymał się w końcu, patrząc, jakby usłyszał Johna, wołającego jego imię.   
\- Na miłość boska, co się dzieje, John?   
 John podszedł, położył ręce na plecach Sherlocka i sterował nim do buta.   
\- To.   
\- Dobra, dojdziemy do tego w minutę. -stwierdził Sherlock, strząsając Johna jakby był szczególnie denerwującym szczeniakiem.   
\- Nie zauważyłeś tego pokoju?   
\- Cóż, stoję w nim, jeśli to jest to, co masz na myśli.   
\- To nie ma sensu! To nie ma więcej sensu, niż to malutkie foyer albo spektakularnie rzeźbione drewno albo odlany mosiężny Judasz- który, jak musisz przyznać, jest bardziej odpowiednim terminem, niż wizjer dla drzwi, które wyrzeźbiono ręcznie około 100 lat temu.   
\- To pokój. - powiedział John, rozglądając się. - Prawdopodobnie kiedyś całkiem ładny, najlepsze czasy ma za sobą. Po obniżonej cenie mieszkanie, akurat dla małego dilera. No i?   
 - Jest złego kształtu, John. - powiedział Sherlock przesuwając dłonią wzdłuż ściany, gdzie ona łączyła się w framuga. - To nie może być tutaj, nie pasuje. Widziałeś sklepy z każdej strony. Ten sklep z pizza, jest wewnątrz kwadratowy. Ściany idą w tył z frontowych drzwi tego mieszkania do tyłu budynku. Może stopa do każdej strony, nie więcej. Sklep po lewej, sprzedaje te ohydne „antyki”- tanie imitacje z Azji, jak ludzie tego nie widza? Ta sama konfiguracja. Kwadratowe, idzie do...-przeszedł prze z pokój, aż do tylnej ściany, gdzie odsłonił wyblakłe prześcieradło, jak kurtynę. Za nim było okno, zakratowane, z około stopa przestrzeni przed ceglaną ścianą za nim. Sherlock pochylił głowę do szkła i wykrzywił szyje by spostrzec w górę.   
\- Pasek nieba. To okno wychodzi na zewnątrz budynku. Ale na zewnątrz gdzie?   
Otworzył okno z zatrzasku, otwarł je, zaczął sięgać przez nie. John była przy nim natychmiast z dłonią na jego nadgarstku.   
 - Nie.   
 Sherlock spojrzał na niego zdziwiony oczy szeroko otwarte.   
 - Zły pomysł. - dodał John, delikatnie odpychając dłoń detektywa do jego boku. Nie wierzył, że dał się do tego przekonać, Sherlock musiał się mylić. Ale rzecz w tym, że nie mylił się często.   
\- Na zewnątrz może być cokolwiek.   
I kiedy podążył za spojrzeniem Sherlocka za okno, to tam BYŁO. Ciemność. Chwile temu, światła pokoju rzucały żółte kwadraty na cegły naprzeciwko wejścia, ale to zniknęło.   
Coś zaszeleściło w wąskiej alejce między oknem i... ale ściana za nim zniknęła. Ścianą zniknęła. Kraty były nadal na oknie, ale powietrze za nimi falowało i widać było przez nie... kształty. Coś z zębami wiszące nad czymś z pięcioma kończynami. Coś ze zbyt wieloma oczami podpełzło ku oknu i wyglądało nie tak jak powinno , tak bardzo niewłaściwie, że John cofnął się o krok. Sherlock pochylił się do przodu. Fascynacja promieniowała z niego, błyszcząc w szarych oczach. Ta rzecz z zębami była bliżej. To nie szło, ani nie obracało się, ani nie skakało, nie pełzło, nie miało nóg, ale także nie nie miało ich. Poruszało się w sposób, przez który włosy na karku Johna stawały dęba. To sprawiało, że chciał przejść przez rozwalone drzwi i przez maleńki korytarz i na zewnętrzna ulice, gdzie mógłby stać pod lampą uliczną, a ludzie mogliby go mijać i taksówki i autobusy mogłyby przejeżdżać obok. Rzecz z zębami zatrzymała się tuż przy drugiej stronie okna. Sherlock zaczął się pocić, strumyczki spływały w dół szyi i znikały w kołnierzyku niebieskiej koszuli. Ale nie wycofywał się, nawet nie drgnął. Mijał czas. Potem detektyw podniósł rękę, płynnym ruchem i sięgnął przez kraty. Rzecz z pięcioma kończynami przemierzyła otwarta przestrzeń i było przy nim w jednej chwili. Cienki wyrostek z wieloma pazurami- nie dłońmi, nie całkiem- zagłębiło się w ręce Sherlocka, wydrapując długie, krwawe rozcięcia raz po raz. Szaleńcza przemoc tej istoty zatrzymała się dopiero, gdy John skoczył naprzód, złapał Sherlocka pod ramiona i pociągnął go w tył do pokoju. Rzecz wycofała się stopę lub dwie i pozostała tam, prawie bez ruchu, pod drugiej stronie krat. Istota ze zbyt wieloma oczami się nie poruszyła. Patrzyła na nich. Krew kapała z palców Sherlocka na tani dywanik, który przykrywał środek podłogi.   
Wyszperał telefon, sięgnął zdrowa ręką i wyciągnął z przeciwległej kieszeni płaszcza, potem poddał się a jego twarz zbladła.   
\- John. - wychrypiał. - Zadzwoń do Lestrada.   
 John już wybierał pogotowie.   
\- Nie, nie 999. Jak myślisz, co oni z tym zrobią? Zadzwonią do łowców duchów? Nie, John. Lestrade. Po prostu do niego zadzwoń, żeby przys


	6. Chapter 6

   
John doszedł do trzeciej dziewiątki zanim pomyślał lepiej, rozłączył się i wybrał prywatny numer Lestrade'a. DI odebrał po drugim dzwonku.   
\- Gdzie poszedł i co zrobił?   
\- Nie uwierzysz. - powiedział John. - Jeśli dam ci adres, przyjedziesz?   
\- Jest 22.00, John. Mam już wolne. Zadzwoń do Yardu.   
\- Wierz mi, nie sadze, żeby to był dobry pomysł.   
 Lestrade westchnął przez telefon.   
\- Oglądam TV. Gordon Ramsey ma zamiar rozedrzeć na strzępy kogoś nowego. Jestem w domu, John. Jestem w kapciach. Pije piwo.   
\- Wysyłam ci SMSem adres. - powiedziona John i rozłączył sie. Nauczył się kilku trików od Sherlocka, w ciągu tego czasu. Do czasu, gdy przyjechał DI ręką Sherlocka została owinięta w czysty podkoszulek, który John znalazł w plastikowej skrzynce koło łózka. Krew przesączała się przez niego, ale rozcięcia nie wyglądały zbyt drastycznie. Niektóre z nich mogły potrzebować szwów, albo przynajmniej super- glue, ale to mogło trochę poczekać. John bardziej się martwił tym, jakie toksyczne substancje ten stwór mógł na sobie mieć. Wyłuskał przemocą Sherlocka z płaszcza, szalika i niezłej bawełnianej koszuli i wsunął mu całą rękę pod prysznic. Sherlock zdołał utrzymać ją nieruchomo przez cała minute- John odmierzał to starannie za pomocą telefonu- zanim odszedł, ściągnął koszule z gałki drzwi i wsunął na ciało. Teraz miał duży pas mokrej tkaniny z boku, ale koszula była znów porządnie zapięta i wepchnięta do środka; prawe ramie wyglądało nieskazitelnie, ale lewe było rozdartą, krwawa masa. Zostawił płaszcz tam, gdzie John go położył, na łóżku, rzucając mu jedno smutne spojrzenie, zanim wciągnął powietrze i wyprostował ramiona. 

Lestrade zamienił swoje kapcie na parę wypolerowanych mokasynów. Był ubrany w dżinsy, porysowana skórzana kurtkę lotnicza i wyblakły podkoszulek z logo drużyny piłkarskiej na przodzie. Jego włosy, zazwyczaj porządnie uczesane, sterczały w kosmykach z tyłu głowy. wszedł do mieszkania i podszedł prosto do Sherlocka, który siedział na podłodze z plecami opartymi o łóżko, wyglądając nawet bardziej blado, niż zwykle.   
\- Jezu Sherlock coś ty sobie zrobił?   
Sherlock popatrzył wyniośle.   
\- Czy moje rany są najbardziej niezwykłą rzeczą, jaka tutaj widzisz, Lestrade? Opłakuje przyszłość Scotland Yardu.   
\- Nie, ty głupku, już zauważyłem ze ten pokój nie powinien prawdopodobnie istnieć. Ale wydawało mi się, ze jeśli nadal w nim jesteś, to prawdopodobnie nigdzie sobie nie pójdzie. Ważniejsze jest to czy wykrwawisz się na śmierć.   
\- John jest tutaj, i widzisz, ze jest całkiem spokojny. A zatem to oczywiste, że nie wykrwawiam się na śmierć.   
\- Cholera jasna!- mruknął Lestrade. - Jeśli masz zamiar mnie obrażać, to wracam do Gordona Ramseya. Przynajmniej on mnie bawi.   
Sherlock zdołał utrzymać usta zamknięte, podczas gdy John wyjaśniał, co sie stało. Lestrade zaczął wyglądać bardziej i bardziej zatroskany, rzucając Sherlockowi spojrzenia „czy on oszalał? jesteśmy tu z nim bezpieczni? ” nie wyglądał na strasznie uspokojonego, kiedy Sherlocka mu powiedział:  
\- To prawda, Lestrade. Przynajmniej wydaje się prawda. Z pewnością mamy dowody.   
Ranna rękę trzymał w górze.   
\- John i ja złożymy wizytę w laboratorium w Bart's. Zobaczymy, czy byliśmy narażeni na jakiekolwiek halucynogeny. W międzyczasie coś z tym zrobisz. ' Lestrade podążył za niedbałym gestem Sherlocka i po raz pierwszy zauważył zielone, płócienne buty.   
\- Szlag! Sherlock. W tym bucie jest stopa!  
\- Tak. - zgodził się uprzejmie Holmes. - Wstąpimy do Yardu rano w przypadku, gdybyśmy czegoś potrzebowali.   
 Wstał i wyszedł za drzwi. John podążył za nim, wyglądając przepraszająco.   
Lestrade patrzył jak odchodzą z westchnieniem anielskiej cierpliwości. Potem wyciągnął komórkę.   
\- Sally? Możesz zebrać Andersona i resztę zespołu? Chce, żebyś spotkała się ze mną na miejscu zbrodni.   
   
****  
   
\- Tu jest krew na podłodze. - Anderson podążył za śladem krwi do okna, idąc ostrożnie z niebieskimi ochraniaczami na butach.   
Przydzielił techników by wzięli próbki, potem wrócił do łóżka i łazienki.   
\- Ofiara musiała być martwa, zanim ta stopa została odcięta. - powiedział, jego głos odbił się echem od płytek. - Nie ma wystarczająco dużo krwi, by była z takiego rodzaju rany. Ale ktoś zmywał krew pod prysznicem. Może ofiara się broniła.   
 Wszedł z powrotem do głównego pokoju, z opuszczoną głowa, kiedy śledził krwawy ślad do łóżka.   
\- Moglibyśmy poszukać mordercy z ranami ciętymi wystarczającymi, by zostawić taki wzór... au, serio?   
W końcu zauważył płaszcz Belstaff z rozdartym rękawem, który nadal leżał na łóżku. Z pod spodu wystawał znajomy niebieski szalik.   
\- W co ty grasz, Lestrade?   
 Sierżant Donovan, która robiła listę godzin otwarcia najbliższych sklepów, spojrzała znad telefonu i zobaczyła jak Anderson wskazuje na płaszcz:  
\- Proszę, powiedz, ze to ktoś inny jest tak ostentacyjny.   
\- To nie może być jedyna istniejąca kopia tego płaszcza. - przyznał Lestrade.   
\- Ale tak. To on.-Anderson powiedział gorzko. - Powiedz mi, że to on zgubił stopę.   
\- Możesz sobie wyobrazić, ze nosi płócienne tenisówki? Zielone płócienne tenisówki?   
\- Jak mam wiedzieć, co robi, kiedy nie obija się dookoła na moich miejscach zbrodni?   
\- To jego krew, prawda? - zapytała Donovan.   
\- Pozwoliłeś mu wyjść z miejsca, kiedy jest ewidentnie w to wmieszany?   
\- No cóż...- Lestrade poczuł, ze się czerwieni, uczucie, którego naprawdę nie lubił. To był jego zespół, jego miejsce zbrodni, a jeśli pozwoli Sherlockowi i Johnowi wyjść bez przesłuchania ich, to będzie miał cholernie dobry powód. Tylko przez moment nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co to było.   
\- Wiemy, gdzie go znaleźć. - dokończył słabo. - On i John musieli iść do Bart's.   
 Sally potrząsnęła głowa.   
\- Jesteś za miękki dla niego, Greg. To wygląda jak jedna z jego zagadek zamkniętego pokoju, która go jara tak bardzo. Zazwyczaj nie przyjeżdża na miejsce przed nami i potem nie musi spędzać wieków, węsząc dookoła. Tym razem to on zadzwonił do ciebie, zakrwawił podłogę i dalej krwawił do czasu, gdy przyjechałeś. I to cię nie zastanawia, czy on...- wskazała zielone płócienne buty- to zrobił?   
Greg nie lubił przyznawać, ze ma pewne obawy z tym związane. Historia Johna była naprawdę fantastyczna, ale coś naprawdę stało się w rękę Sherlockowi. Miał swe wątpliwości, ze to zostało zaplanowane, przez Sherlocka, choć on nigdy by specjalnie nie pozwolił, żeby coś się stało jego ukochanemu szaremu płaszczowi. Czy to mógł być wypadek, przy ustawianiu miejsca zbrodni?   
Bardziej prawdopodobne i nienawidził nawet o tym myśleć, ze to John w końcu dał się ponieść. Sherlock by go krył, to było pewne. Jeśli John...- i Sherlock próbował go zatrzymać- cóż, to było bardzo prawdopodobny scenariusz, niż obce stwory na zewnątrz okna.   
Tyle, że była jeszcze sprawa tego pokoju. Który był niemożliwy. I fakt, ze, jeśli był szczery sam ze sobą, to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy napotkał takie coś. Anderson wyglądał na dumnego z siebie, jak brał wymaz z rękawa płaszcza.   
\- Założę się o dychę, ze to nie jest tylko jego krew tutaj. Założę się o dwadzieścia, że pasuje do krwi ofiary. A wtedy musimy tylko postawić go przed sędzią i mamy gwarancje, ze przeszukamy mieszkanie ulubionego psychopaty...  
Donovan mu przerwała.   
\- Zamknij się na chwile, dobra, Anderson?   
 „Powinienem wiedzieć, że Donovan nie zajmie długo rozwikłanie tego. ”- pomyślał Lestrade. Obserwował z dumą, że jego protegowana jednak nie po prostu wygadała to. Obróciła się powoli dookoła, wyglądając jak Sherlock przez chwile kiedy obserwowała ze skupieniem na ściany.   
I wtedy:  
\- Widzi pan to tez prawda?   
\- Widzę, Sally. Porozmawiamy o tym później, dobra?   
Anderson przenosił spojrzenie z jednego na drugie  
\- Widzi co?   
   
Gdy obfotografowano miejsce zbrodni, zapakowano próbki i położono na łóżku i większość zespołu została zwolniona. Lestrade cicho poprosił Donovan, żeby poszła z nim do domu. Wyglądając na zdziwioną przez chwile, zapytała:  
\- Nie obudzimy pana żony?   
 Lestrade usłyszał podtekst i odrapał bezpośrednio:  
\- Tak, znów jesteśmy razem i tak ona jest w domu i nie, ja nie próbuje dobrać ci się do majtek. Jednakże...- kontynuował trochę wstydliwie. - Chce cię zaprosić do mojej sypialni.   
\- Ufam panu w tym względzie. - powiedziała Donovan. Lestrade miał nadzieje, że nadal będzie mu ufać, jak zobaczy to, co miał zamiar jej pokazać.   
Dał jej swój adres i wdrapał się znów do swego 15 letniego sedana. Ona wzruszyła ramionami w jej skórzanej kurtce i poszła za nim; Lestrade zdusił przypływ zazdrości kiedy zobaczył, czemu porzuciła dzisiaj swe zwykłe szpilki. Ewidentnie Triumph Street Triple motocykl był jej ulubionym środkiem transportu po pracy. Wyglądała na nim, jakby miała do tego wrodzony talent.

Żona Lestrade'a była piękna, gładka skóra i rozczochrane włosy i nie była zadowolona z tego, ze ją obudzili. Wyszła z sypialni i otarła się o Donovan bez słowa. Lestrade wydawał się próbować ja złapać, ale zamiast tego zaprowadził Sally do ich sypialni. Drzwi, które otwarł ujawniły szafę z ubraniami, wyprasowane koszule dzieliły przestrzeń ze spodniami na wieszakach. Donovan podniosła brwi. A on po prostu wskazał.   
I ona zobaczyła.   
 Szafa miała obok siebie bliźniaczkę, drugie drzwi na lewo drugi drąg, ta jedna podtrzymywała jedwabne bluzki i elegancie spódnice. Na podłodze były ułożone w linie kilka par balerinek. Zbyt wiele. Szafa musiała być głębsza, niż jego towarzyszka, bo było miejsce na trzy rzędy butów, a szafa Lestrade miała miejsce tylko na 2 rzędy. Miała także około 2 stóp ekstra przestrzeni na prawo od drzwi. Gdzie nie mogło jej być. Donovan popatrzyła na szafę Lestrada znowu. Spojrzała na szafę jego zony, a potem popatrzyła na niego lekko smutno.   
\- Nigdy nie zauważyła?   
\- Nie wiem. -powiedział jej. - Było łatwiej pozwolić jej zająć tą. I zostawić to, tak jak jest.   
   
 ****  
   
Z powrotem, w Scotland Yardzie, Lestrade i Donovan pili kawę i dzielili się pudełkiem pączków.   
 „To zajmie dużo pączków- pomyślał Lestrade- zrozumienie tego porządnie. Prawdopodobnie każdy pączek, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał na świecie.”  
Nawet nie rozmawiali.   
Donovan powiedziała:  
\- Szczerze, nie pomyślałeś nigdy o tym?   
 Lestrade odparł:  
\- To wydawało się być jedna z tych rzeczy, o których nie chcesz myśleć zbyt dużo.   
 - Sądzisz...?   
 Lestrade odpowiedział:  
 - Tak, tak myślę.   
 To to było wszystko, oprócz :  
\- Potrzebuje dolewki kawy.   
\- Słodzisz?   
Lestrade pił druga kawę i trzeciego paczka, kiedy Anderson wparował do środka.   
\- To ci się nie spodoba.   
 Brzmiał an całkowicie zachwyconego.   
\- Zrobił to, a teraz zdobyłem dowód.   
\- Dowód na co? - spytał Lestrade zastanawiam się gdzie to zmierza.   
\- Dowód na to, ze musisz przestać pozwalać Holmesowi przychodzić na miejsce zbrodni. Krwawił na dowody, Lestrade. Jego DNA jest wymieszane z ta odciętą stopa. Ledwo mogłem znaleźć strzępy dowodów, które nie wskazywałyby na niego. Na całej podłodze jest krew, umył się pod prysznicem do czysta, na miłość boską. Przysięgam, sir, ze jeśli pan czegoś nie zrobi z tym, to JA zacznę śledztwo przeciwko niemu.   
Lestrade potarł twarz rękami. Czy jego przełożonym będzie przeszkadzało jeśli doda kropelkę szkockiej do kawy ze stołówki? z pewnością nie, jeśli oni wiedzieli przez co on teraz przechodził.   
\- Zobaczmy twój pełny raport, Anderson. Znalazłeś coś jeszcze?   
\- No cóż, był tam bardzo drogi wełniany płaszcz, który widział lepsze czasy. Zostawił włókna na całym łóżku i spitolił dowody.   
\- Tak, dobra. Co jeszcze?   
Anderson usiadł i wziął pączka.   
\- Nic. - powiedział z ustami pełnymi cukru pudru. - Są ślady ofiary i jakieś inne, które prawie na pewno należą do jego przyjaciela. Żadnej krwi ofiary, oprócz tego, co znaleźliśmy na stopie. Jedyna krew- na płaszczu, albo gdziekolwiek indzie- należy do Sherlocka Holmesa. -ugryzł kolejny kęs, cukier oprószył mu brodę. - Żadnych śladów ciała. Gdzieś tam jest ciało bez stopy. Przynajmniej mam nadzieje, ze to ciało.   
 Donovan podała mu chusteczkę.   
\- Konstabl Collins obdzwania szpitale. Nikogo w pobliżu nie przyjęli. Nie wiem jak daleko doszedł bez stopy.   
 


	7. Chapter 7

Zaspana Molly Hooper wpuściła Sherlocka i Johna do laboratorium w Bart's. Sherlock zadzwonił i wyciągnął ją z łózka.   
 - To śledztwo w sprawie morderstwa, Molly. Możesz sobie spać, jeśli nie przeszkadza ci, ze ktoś inny umiera.   
A potem nie pozwolił jej przejmować się swoją ręką i odmówił pójścia na ostry dyżur. Stukał stopa niecierpliwie, kiedy John ponownie oczyścił rany a potem zamknął najgorsze z nich, używając super- glue, który znaleźli z tyłu jednej z szuflad Molly. John się spodziewał, że to, co nastąpi, będzie zawstydzającymi testami, włączywszy w to test moczu na narkotyki i rożne próbki krwi, które skończą pod mikroskopem. Był więc zaskoczony, kiedy Sherlock, już nie krwawiąc, wstał i powiedział:  
\- Wracamy do domu.   
\- Czekaj, czemu my tu przyszliśmy? Mamy super-glue w domu. Mamy w domu materiały do szycia ran. Mamy jedzenie i herbatę. A Molly też ma dom i śpi w nim.   
\- Tak.- powiedział Sherlock bezmyślnie. - Przepraszam Molly.   
Rozejrzał się po pokoju jakby coś zgubił. Potem wydawał sobie przypomnieć coś.   
\- John, mogę pożyczyć twój szalik?   
\- Och. Pewnie.   
John wyplątał szalik z kurtki, którą rzucił przedtem na krzesło. Sherlock owinął go sobie wokół szyi, wyglądając na troszkę zagubionego i zmarzniętego.   
\- Wiec czemu tu jesteśmy, Sherlock?   
 John rzucił przepraszające spojrzenie Molly.   
\- Powiedziałeś, ze chcesz sprawdzić halucynogeny.   
\- Nie ma potrzeby, John. Sekwencja wydarzeń, miejsce zbrodni, moje rany... nie wierzę, ze to sobie wyobraziliśmy. To byłaby strata czasu.   
\- Byłaby? - powiedział John. - Ty zawsze mówisz, ze kiedy wyeliminuje się niemożliwe, cokolwiek zostanie, choćby nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą. Cóż, to, co zobaczyliśmy dzisiaj, było całkiem niemożliwe. Serio, dużo więcej,niż nieprawdopodobne i zmierzało w stronę krainy z kaftanami bezpieczeństwa i lekami na psychozę. Więc sądzę, ze może warto zrobić tu trochę eliminacji.   
Molly patrzyła raz na Johna, raz na Sherlocka.   
\- O czym wy mówicie?   
Detektyw przeszedł w tryb myślenia, albo może w tryb dąsów- jak zwykle trudno było powiedzieć, ale w każdym razie nie odpowiadał, więc John zrobił to za niego. Zrobił co mógł, by uniknąć fraz takich jak” „inny wymiar”  
 i „większy w środku niż na zewnątrz”.   
10 minut później Molly biegała po laboratorium, czoło zmarszczone ze zmartwienia, zbierała próbówki i strzykawki i wpisywała zamówienia do szpitalnego systemu komputerowego.   
\- Umieszczę cię w system i jako pacjenta demo, sprawdzającego system. Nie sądzę, byś chciał, żeby kojarzono cię z ta sprawa.   
 Sherlock nie powiedział ani słowa, ale wyciągnął rękę i pozwolił Molly wziąć próbki. Pobrała od każdego z nich po kilka próbówek z krwią i rzeczywistsze kazała im oddać próbki moczu do małych żółtych kubeczków.   
John pomógł jej odwirować próbki krwi w centryfudze. A potem z „whoosh” wśliznęły się one do próżniowego systemu rur i trafiły do centralnego laboratorium badawczego.   
Dwie godziny później- dwie godziny, podczas których Sherlock siedział jak posąg, gdy John i Molly rozmawiali skrępowani, a Molly próbowała nie okazywać, ze myśli, ze John nie ma piątej klepki- przyszły wyniki testów. Wszystkie. Były całkiem czyste.   
\- Oczywiście te testy wykazują tylko oczywiste halucynogeny.   
John i Molly oboje podskoczyli, kiedy Sherlock nagle wrócił do życia.   
\- Moglibyśmy być naćpani sassafrasem i nikt by o tym nie wiedział.   
\- Sassafras, serio, Sherlock?   
\- W wystarczającej ilości, tak. Choć myślę, że bym zauważył gdyby ktoś nam dostarczył gigantyczną ilość robionego w domu piwa. Teraz...- powiedział Sherlock, podnosząc się gładko i siadając na wysokim stołku swoim mikroskopem. - Mamy robotę do zrobienia.   
\- Myślę, ze chcesz jechać do domu. Jest 04.00 rano. Molly jest tu wystarczająco długo.   
\- Chwile temu byłeś wściekły na mnie, że zmusiłem ją do przyjścia. Teraz chcesz, żebym ją odesłał do domu, właśnie wtedy, kiedy rzeczy staja się interesujące?   
Sherlock obrócił się do Molly.   
\- Molly istnieją dziury w tkaninie wszechświata i przechodzą przez nie straszne potwory. Nigdy nie wiesz gdzie; niektóre z nich mogą dosłownie być pod twoim łóżkiem. Chcesz jechać do domu i spać, czy chcesz zostać tutaj i nam pomoc?   
Molly wyglądała blado.   
\- Co chcecie, żebym zrobiła?   
\- To. - Sherlock wziął fragment drewna z kieszeni czarnych wełnianych gabardynowych spodni. John zauważył ze nawet jeśli jej oczy były nadal szeroko otwarte z powodu tego, co powiedział Sherlock, to jej spojrzenie podążało za jego dłonią do kieszeni w niemożliwie dopasowanej tkaninie. Cholera, nawet John zastanawiał się jak detektyw zdołał w ogóle cokolwiek do nich wsadzić.   
\- To pochodzi z mieszkania Iana Morrisa. - podał drewno Molly. - Chce mieć to przygotowane i pocięte. Teraz, proszę, Molly.   
Molly podskoczyła, wyjęła drewienko z palców Sherlocka i włączyła palnik Bunsena.   
\- Nożyczki, John. - Sherlock wyciągnęła rękę, drugą już sięgając po świeże szkiełka mikroskopowe. Tak jakby John miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie, gdzie je może znaleźć. Ale widział równocześnie, że nie ma nawet pół szansy na to, ze Sherlock sam spróbuje je odnaleźć. Przeszukał kilka szuflad, a wielki detektyw po prostu przez ten czas siedział z wyciągniętą lewa ręką. W końcu John włożył parę nożyc z ochronnymi końcówkami w dłoń Sherlocka, który nawet na nie nie spojrzał, tylko dalej prawa ręką rozkładał sprzęt.   
\- Musimy zdjąć moja koszulę.- wymruczał w kierunku mikroskopu. Molly upuściła kolbę Erlenmeyera. Sherlock obrócił się do niej.   
\- Dobra. John, może mógłbyś odciąć rękawy?   
 John przemyślał to chwile, przełknął dumę i posłużył za krawca i technika śledczego dla przerośniętego dziecka przy mikroskopie.   
\- Masz nożyczki. Toaleta dla mężczyzn jest tam.   
\- Tracimy czas, John.   
\- No dobra.   
 John wziął znów nożyczki i przejechał nimi przez kosztowną niebieską egipską bawełnę na ramieniu. Zrozumiał, ze chce, tylko przez chwile, żeby te nożyczki nie miały zabezpieczenia, które powodowało, ze nie dało się nimi przypadkowo dźgnąć swego współlokatora.   
Chwile później delikatna bawełna Sherlocka była intensywnie oglądana przez okular mikroskopu. Kiedy Molly podeszła, by zaoferować mu kawałek drewna spreparowanego na szkiełko mikroskopowe, detektyw nawet nie podniósł na nią wzroku.   
\- Nie teraz, Molly. - powiedział do mikroskopu. Jej twarz się zasmuciła, a ona zrobiła niepewny krok w tył.   
\- Ja tylko... położę to tutaj...  
Sherlock się przesunął.   
 - Zobacz John.   
 Zamiast tego, John delikatnie wypchnął Molly do przodu.   
 - No dalej, powiedz mi, co widzisz.   
Stała przy mikroskopie przez dłuższy czas, ostrożnie poruszając szkiełkiem i dostosowując ostrość i powiększenie. W końcu podniosła spojrzenie na Sherlocka.   
\- Co to jest?   
\- Nie mam pojęcia.   
John zajął je miejsce przy okularze. Niebieskie włókna z koszuli były wyraźnie widoczne pod soczewkami z dziesięciokrotnym powiększeniem. Były mokre od soli fizjologicznych pod przykrywającym szkiełkiem i było dużo czerwonych krwinek rozłożonych dookoła nich. Było też kilka komórek nabłonkowych,oraz... co do cholery to było? Zaczepiona na bawełnie, trójkątna komórka, niepodobna do niczego, cokolwiek John napotkał w swoim medycznym wykształceniu. Wyglądało na to, że ma podwójna ścianę komórkowa i tak, to były jej jądra. John zwiększył powiększenie, ale nadal to nie wyglądało mniej dziwnie. Przejechał spojrzeniem wzdłuż nici i znalazł więcej takich komórek. Sherlock już odciągał go do mikroskopu, wydając się zapominać, ze go poprosił, by się temu przypatrzył.   
\- Co zrobisz z próbkami drewna? - warknął na Molly.   
\- Um...- Molly zaczęła grzebać za nim, zdołała mu to włożyć w dłoń, bez roztrzaskania szkiełka na podłodze.   
\- Gotowe. - Sherlock wpasował szkiełko w mikroskop i poprawił powiększenie. Popatrzył na to przez kilka sekund, a potem:  
\- Och!  
Usiadł prosto, oczy szeroko otwarte przez chwile, a potem powieki się przymknęły.   
\- Powinienem był wiedzieć.   
 John pochylił się, żeby spojrzeć i Sherlock odchylił się trochę, by mu to umożliwić.   
 - Molly? - zapytał spokojnie. - Powiesz mi jak zobaczysz to, co ja widzę?   
Molly tylko stała z boku, wyglądając na niezdecydowaną, aż oboje, John i Sherlock zrozumieli, ze muszą zrobić jej miejsce. Obaj cofnęli się o krok od mikroskopu.   
\- To... się rusza. - szepnęła po chwili. - Jak to może się ruszać?   
\- Nie rusza się. - stwierdził detektyw, choć popatrzył na Molly z akceptacją. John się z nim zgadzał, dlatego, ze ona nie padła trupem na miejscu. - Blednie. Widzisz poprzez to, Molly. To jest próbka z drewnianej kasety na ścianie mieszkania Iana Morrisa. Rozumiesz, prawda? Kraty w oknie były dzisiaj użyteczne dla mnie i Johna, ale były całkowicie bezcelowe dla Iana i jego przyjaciela. Wiec okno nie mogło być wejściem. Na szczęście ten kawałek tutaj jest zbyt mały, żeby cokolwiek przez to przeszło. - dodał w zamyśleniu.   
\- C-co mogłoby przejść? - Molly się zająknęła.   
\- Powiedziałem ci już, Molly, nie słuchałaś?   
Sherlock podniósł się ze stołka i wyłączył światło w mikroskopie. Poprawił szalik Johna dookoła własnej szyi.   
\- Potwory. 

Stojąc w wejściu na zewnątrz Bart's, Sherlock trzasł się w mrozie wczesnego Londyńskiego poranka aż taksówka, ciepła i oświetlona na żółto w środku, stanęła, by zabrać ich do domu. John pocałował Molly przepraszająco w policzek i wdrapał się do auta za nim.   
\- Masz portal do innego wymiaru w kieszeni. - John zrozumiał, ze może zaufać taksówkarzowi, że ich zignoruje. Szyba oddzielająca ich była zamknięta i w końcu taksiarze mieli być „mili”. To nie byłoby grzeczne z jego strony wtrącić się do ich rozmowy. Sherlock odpowiedział, lekko zdenerwowany:  
\- Tak. - i zamilkł.   
John czekał, ale to było na tyle.   
\- Serio, na prawdę. Portal. Do innego wymiaru. Z potworami- dobra, bardzo małymi potworami- które mogą wyleźć w każdej chwili.   
\- Tak, John. Czy jest powód, ze powtarzasz oczywistości?   
\- Czy zrobimy coś z tym?   
\- Co? Pobiegamy dookoła wrzeszcząc? Uzbroimy się w widły? Co robią ludzie w takich sytuacjach John?   
\- Taki rodzaj sytuacji nie istnieje, Sherlock!  
\- Najwyraźniej istnieje.   
John nie mógł się z tym kłócić.   
\- Nie wiem, co ludzie robią. Gdybyśmy byli w filmie, tak, prawdopodobnie uzbroilibyśmy się w widły. Albo miotacze ognia. Albo RPGy. W realnym życiu...  
myślę, że większość ludzi spróbowałaby to zignorować. Naciągaliśmy kołdrę na głowę, kiedy byliśmy dzieci, przerażonymi potworami w szafie.   
 Sherlock siedział, milcząc. Wziął kawałek drewna z kieszeni i oglądał go intensywnie. Błyszczało się tylko trochę pod jego spojrzeniem. Potem powoli powiedział:  
\- Tak, ludzie ignorują to, czego nie rozumieją, prawda? Próbują żyć dalej, jak zwykle, udając , że nic...  
Zamilkł na chwile, z uchylonymi ustami. Potem pochylił się do przodu, zastukał się do przodu, zastukał szybko w szybę i zarządził:  
\- Zmiana planów. Nowy Scotland Yard. W tej chwili.   
 


	8. Chapter 8

Taksówka zatrzymała się pod budynkiem na Broadwayu i Sherlock śmignął na zewnątrz gdy pocisk i podszedł do szklanych drzwi, kiedy John grzebał jeszcze w swoim portfelu. Sherlock wybrał numer Lestrada kilka razy, bezlitośnie przyciskając przycisk „koniec” za każdym razem, gdy połączenie wchodziło na pocztę głosowa.   
Nie wytłumaczyłby mu tego, ale John wiedział, że Sherlock nigdy nie dzwonił; chyba, że sprawa była bardzo pilna. Sherlock upuścił telefon na tacę, kiedy przechodził obok detektora metalu i natychmiast podniósł go znowu, po drugiej stronie bramki, wybrał numer bez zatrzymywania się. John przywykł do absurdalności tego dnia, ze nie zastanowiło go, ze wygląd Sherlocka w tej chwili może zaalarmować strażników. Było widać, że Sherlock też o tym nie pomyślał. Wyglądał na zdziwionego kiedy wysoki , krzepki funkcjonariusz straży podniósł się, by zatrzymać tę zjawę z potarganymi włosami, brakującym rękawem i zakrwawionym ramieniem poplamionym super-glue.   
\- Ktoś na pana czeka, sir?   
Przynajmniej strażnik y grzeczny. Sherlock nie.   
\- Nie mam czasu. Musimy zobaczyć sie z Inspektorem Lestrade.   
\- Oczywiście . - powiedział strażnik, brzmiąc lekko protekcjonalnie. - A po co?   
\- Myślę, że na koniec po to, by uratować wszechświat. A w tej chwili, może być zainteresowany uratowaniem swej córki z rąk agresywnych stworzeń zza ścian naszej realności.   
Głowa Johna była już w jego , kiedy strażnik wzywał wsparcie.   
\- Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, gdy pójdziecie ze mną. - powiedział strażnik, kładąc rękę na zdrowym ramieniu Sherlocka, by wyprowadzić go gdy najdalej od wejścia. Zebrał się już mały tłumek, by popatrzeć- John patrzył na to przez palce- gdy Sherlock zrzuca rękę strażnika i zaczyna iść do windy.   
\- Nie. - spojrzał w tył ponad ramieniem. - Myślę, że to byłoby najlepiej, gdybyś pozwolił mi ratować świat. Tak jest, jeśli chcesz, żeby twoja ranka z oficerem Morrisem w ten weekend doszła do skutku.   
I to było to. To była kwestia chwil zanim czterech funkcjonariuszy mundurowych i jeden w cywilu przygwoździli Sherlocka do ziemi i zakuli w kajdanki. John został z tyłu, kiedy oni wynosili jego współlokatora , zastanawiając się czy gotówka, jaka miał na koncie wystarczy tym razem na kaucje. Wstydził się, że znowu myśli o pożyczce od pani Hudson.   
Drzwi biura Lestrada były zamknięte. Sherlock nie wahałby się ich otworzyć ale John nie chciał przeginać.   
\- Er, przepraszam. - powiedział do świeżo wyglądającego młodego posterunkowego przy najbliższym biurku.   
\- Jestem tu by zobaczyć się z Lestradem. Byliśmy umówieni. - dodał, mając nadzieje, że Greg będzie współpracował.   
\- Jest w środku?   
\- Tak sądze, sir.   
Młody funkcjonariusz wstał i zapukał do biura Lestrada.   
\- Sir? Ktoś tu jest do pana. Pan?..  
\- John Watson- podpowiedział.   
\- Zastanawialiśmy się kiedy się pojawicie.   
Zapraszający gest Lestrade był tylko trochę zbyt szeroki.   
\- Wpuść go, Hawkins  
gdy zwykle, Lestrade już patrzył za plecy Johna, ewidentnie oczekując zobaczyć kogoś innego.   
\- Nie ma go z tobą?   
Cholera jasna, Sherlock nadal potrafił być w centrum uwagi. Nawet kiedy był zamknięty w innej części budynku. John poczekał, policzył do dziesięciu, zanim odpowiedział, więc nie powiedział niczego, czego by potem żałował.   
Oczy Lestrade były podkrążone. Donovan siedziała, przygarbiona, na krześle naprzeciwko, porzucając zwykłą dla siebie wyprostowaną postawę. Anderson uniósł spojrzenie z drugiego krzesła dla gości.   
\- Nie piliśmy tego. - stwierdził Lestrade brzmiąc trochę obronnie, gdy spojrzenie Johna spoczęło na opróżnionej do połowy butelce szkockiej, stojącej na biurku. - My tylko na nią patrzymy.   
Co robili, bazując na dowodach, to zjedli dużą ilość pączków i pili dużo kawy.   
Cztery papierowe kubki na stole i Donovan i Anderson, każde z nich trzymało po jednym w ręku. Lestrade upił łyk z najbliższego kubka i wykrzywił twarz. Drzwi stuknęły otwierane za Johnem.   
\- Gdzie on jest?   
Lestrade, Donovan i Anderson gapili się. John przypomniał sobie o poranku , kiedy Sherlock przyjechał do domu przemoczony krwią, niosąc harpun i będąc wściekłym, że miał tak dużo kłopotów z zatrzymaniem taksówki. Nie wyglądał ani trochę na zawstydzonego . W rzeczywistości John mógł poczuć promieniującą z niego niecierpliwość. Nawet teraz, jednak, Sherlock nie mógł się oprzeć zrobieniu przerwy na dedukcje.   
\- Sześć kubków kawy... widzę, że jeszcze nie skończyliście drugiego pudełka pączków. Chwała wam za wasze opanowanie. Nieważne gdy wiele cukru i kofeiny przetrawicie, to nie sprawi, ze to przestanie być prawdą. Teraz Lestrade, gdzie?   
\- Gdzie co, Sherlock?   
\- Gdzie to jest? W twoim domu, prawda? Co, dodatkowa przestrzeń a poddaszu? Trochę magazynu w garażu? Och nie mów...to nie jest naprawdę twoja szafa w sypialni?   
To Donovan była ta, która odparła:  
\- Skąd ty...?   
Sherlock rzucił jej spojrzenie zmrużonych oczu, tylko na chwile. John mógł zobaczy obracające się kółeczka w jego głowie. Potem Sherlock potrząsnął głowa, mrucząc:  
\- Niemożliwe.   
Donovan wyglądał jakby nie była pewna czy ma być obrażona czy zadowolona. Spróbowała więc wyjaśnić:  
\- Jego żona była w domu. On tylko mi pokazał.   
\- Jestem pewien, ze to zrobił. - Anderson wtrącił się kwaśno.   
Donovan wyglądał jakby miała go uderzyć ale Sherlock uciszył ich oboje.   
\- Możecie mieć wasze kłótnie kochanków później. Jedziemy do domu Lestrada. Teraz.   
\- Czemu? - spytał Lestrade, ewidentnie zaskoczony. Sherlock wyciągnął kawałek drewna.   
\- To.   
\- To kawałek drewna.   
\- To nie jest kawałek drewna. Czy twoja żona jest w domu? czy to twoja córka? Musimy iść już, teraz.   
Sherlock był już w drodze do drzwi. Obrócił się, poruszony, by znaleźć Lestrada nadal przy biurku.   
\- Sherlock , co masz zamiar zrobić? Moja córka ma się dobrze. Moja żona jest z nią. Jedzą prawdopodobnie miłe śniadanie. Zadzwoniłaby, do mnie, gdyby cokolwiek...  
\- Zadzwoń do nich teraz.   
Lestrade to zrobił, wyciągając komórkę z kieszeni, gapiąc się na Sherlocka cały czas.   
\- Ellie? to tata. Wszystko u was w porządku? Nie, tylko...sprawdzam. Przekaz mamie, ze ja kocham, dobrze? Zobaczymy się dzisiaj wieczorem?   
\- Wszystko z nimi w porządku, Sherlock. Co...  
Sherlock praktycznie trząsł się z niecierpliwości.   
\- Nie są w porządku. Musimy...  
Telefon na biurku Lestrada zadzwonił. Nadal patrząc na Sherlocka, podniósł słuchawkę do ucha.   
\- Lestrade?   
Potem, po chwili przerwy:  
\- Poczekaj.   
Spojrzał na Donovan i Andersona, brwi podniesione. Po sekundzie Donovan skinęła i Anderson powiedział:  
\- Och, oczywiście, dobra.   
\- Już jesteśmy w drodze.   
Lestrade sięgnął do szuflady biurka i wyciągnął koszule, nadal w papierowym opakowaniu z pralni chemicznej. Rzucił ją Sherlockowi, zmierzającemu do drzwi. Sherlock zmarszczył czoło na szorstka tkaninę, ale zrzucił swoją zrujnowaną koszule i założył białą oxfordzka tkaninę, zanim poszedł za innymi, wychodząc z biura. Lestrade absolutnie odmówił pójścia do swego domu, zamiast na miejsce zbrodni. Pogroził także Sherlockowi aresztem, jeśliby poszedł tam sam.   
\- I ty też nawet nie myśl o tym. - powiedział Johnowi. - Nie pozwolę wam dwóm przerażać mojej córki. Albo mojej żony. Możesz iść z nami teraz, albo do domu. Do własnego domu. Nie mojego.   
Ich auto podążyło za autem Lestradea do Guildford, około godzinę na południowy- wschód od centrum Londynu. Ruch z godzin szczytu już się wycofywał z centrum, ale odwrotny kierunek nie był tak zły. John był wdzięczny, ze choć raz przekonał Sherlocka, żeby jechał w policyjnym wozie. Mógł tylko sobie wyobrażać, jaki byłby rachunek za taksówkę. To był nieoznaczony samochód, który wydawał się robić Sherlockowi trochę mniej zirytowanym. Samochód podskakiwał na brukowanej ulicy, obok XVIII wiecznych budynków i drogich sklepów. John obserwował niezła tkaniny i śmiesznie drogie dżinsy przepływające obok i zastanawiał się czy byłby kiedykolwiek w stanie dać rade robić tu zakupy. Rząd policyjnych au dalej jechał przez miasto i podążał droga skręcając na południe. Przestrzeń między budynkami poszerzyła się, aż wjechali na wieś.   
W końcu zatrzymali się przy kamiennej stodole z czerwonymi drzwiami , za białym domem z polami pszenicy dookoła. Kolory były wyraźne w rannym świetle, podczas gdy miganie niebiesko- czerwonych kogutów wyglądało na wyblakłe i blade. Wnętrze stodoły było zaś w jeszcze innym odcieniu czerwieni. Zaraz za drzwiami leżała dłoń. Przedramię kilka stop dalej. Kość ramienna nadal była przyczepiony do ramienia, ale ono nie było już przymocowane do niczego, białe kości były zasmarowane krwią.   
Na podłodze było tak dużo krwi, ze John żałował, że nie wstąpił do domu po parę gumiaków. Usiadł cierpliwie na masce policyjnego auta, owinął się ciaśniej płaszczem i postawił kołnierz, kiedy zespół do morderstw przystępował do pracy. Sherlock w tym czasie skakał na placach, kręcił rękami, chodził tu i tam przez podjazd i mruczał do siebie. Wyglądał, jakby jego własna oś czasu przyspieszyła o kilka punktów.   
\- Nie skończyli jeszcze? - jęknął, gdy członkowie ekipy do spraw zabójstw robili zdjęcia i wkładali próbki do torebek z dowodami. - Lestrade, musisz mnie posłuchać. Tracimy czas!  
W końcu Anderson podał Johnowi parę wodoodpornych butów, które wciągnął na swoje buty. Nawet Sherlock zaakceptował parę, choć wyglądał jakby noszenie ich go bolało.   
\- Nie zostawiają odcisków? - spytał John.   
\- Już zrobiliśmy zdjęcia i pobraliśmy próbki. Możesz iść naprzód.   
Anderson był obrazem grzeczności, aż John obrócił się do niego plecami. Potem dodał, na boku, do swego asystenta.   
\- Myślisz, że pozwolimy mu znowu zniszczyć kolejne miejsce zbrodni?   
John obrócił się do niego na piecie:  
\- Sherlock nigdy nie zniszczył żadnego z twoich miejsc zbrodni. Może wyglądał jakby o to nie dbał, ale uważa czego dotyka i gdy zajmuje się dowodami. Jeśli jesteś wściekły o to ostatnie miejsce, to wiedz, że on by został w jednym miejscu, gdybym go nie zaciągnął pod prysznic. To była medyczna konieczność. - John zatrzymał się, wziął głęboki oddech i potrząsnął głową. - Jeśli miałeś kiedykolwiek problemy z rozwikłaniem czegoś , to tylko z twojej winy. Nie jego. Teraz zaczniemy nasza robotę.   
I tak zrobili. John wybrał drogę przez krew za podwójnymi drzwiami, krok za Sherlockiem, który szedł jakby nie było tu krwi i kawałków ciała wszędzie. John zauważył z zainteresowaniem, ze ochraniacze na buty przyklejały się gdy na podłodze była zakrzepła krew. Miał dużo doświadczenia z krwią, oczywiście, ale to było coś nowego. Krew na podłodze zawsze była świeża, kiedy wchodził w nią w szpitalu polowym w Afganistanie. Sherlock wydawał się zapominać o swoim ożywieniu przez chwile, kiedy fascynacja miejscem zbrodni przeważyła. Dłoń, ręką, ramie... kręgosłup leżał ukośnie z przodu pustego boksu, kilka kawałków ciała było nadal przyczepione do niego. Jedna stopa w żłobie, udo wystawało z kubła z woda. Gdzieś była kolejna... słyszalne „och” ze strony Sherlocka.   
Drugie ramie zwisało z drzwiczek na stryszek z sianem. Stodoła była chłodna. Podłoga zamieciona do czysta z przodu, ale tylko boksy były zakurzone i zagracone. Żadnych zwierząt.   
John zauważył z zainteresowaniem, że krew nie rozlała się na całej długości podłogi. Zatrzymała się około 15 stóp od ściany na lewo. Raczej nagle , pomyślał. Ciekawe. Sherlock kucnął przy uciętej dłoni, pochylając się tak nisko, ze jego nos niemal jej dotykał. Potem jego głowa podskoczyła w górę. Jego dłoń zaczęła stukać o jego nogę znów, napięcie widoczne w jego ciele.   
\- Lestrade!- warknął.   
DI pospieszył do niego.   
\- OK, mów. Co masz?   
Sherlock przemówił tak szybko, tylko jego perfekcyjna dykcja ocaliła słowa od stania się bełkotem.   
\- Paznokcie ucięte pod kątem prostym…- zaczął. - Nie wypolerowane. Palce zwężające się na końcach. Niemal definitywnie kobieta. Krew osiadła w zagięciach skóry przecinają się pod katem prostym z tyłu dłoni: starsza kobieta. Paznokcie gładkie, wyglądają normalnie. W miarę zdrowa. Prawdopodobnie dobre płuca, żadnych chorób serca. Podszedł do żłobu i wskazał krótko na stopę leżącą w odległości. - Paznokcie od stóp przycięte. Nie zażółcone, ani pogrubione, więc prawdopodobnie nie ma cukrzycy.  
Obrócił się na piecie do przedramienia leżącego o kilka stóp od bramy.   
\- Nieszczególnie zainteresowana modą. Widzisz ten kawałek szmatki, tutaj? Tania tkanina, okropny kolor. Masz koszule w tym odcieniu, prawda John? - dodał bez zwalniania. - Lepiej się pozbądź tego. Złe skojarzenia od dzisiaj.   
\- Więc: starsza kobieta, sprzątająca stodołę dla bydła. Budynek wyczyszczony, zorganizowany- ale tylko jego mała część. Zatem: farma jako jej hobby. Spójrz na wysokość drzwi do boksów. Alpaki. Oczekuje ze znajdziesz kołowrotek, obok sterty tych strasznych magazynów o robieniu na drutach pełnych wzorów które powinny były umrzeć w latach 80tych.   
\- Dobra. - powiedzioną Lestrade. -A co możesz mi powiedzieć o mordercy?   
\- Nie ma mordercy. - odparł Sherlock niecierpliwie. - Przynajmniej nikogo, kogo możesz zaaresztować według brytyjskiego prawa. Co, o ile wiem, jest tą sama rzeczą, która zdarzy się prawdopodobnie w TWOIM DOMU, jeśli nie pojedziesz tam w tej chwili i z tym nie zrobimy czegoś.   
\- Sherlock, myślę, ze panikujesz. -Lestrade zaczął delikatnie . - Byłeś całą noc na nogach, nie masz...  
\- Tak, mam i nie, nie panikuje!  
Głos Sherlocka podniósł się kilka decybeli i zaprzeczył tym oświadczeniu:  
\- Lestrade- i intensywność w jego głosie była prawie przerażająca.- Opowiedz mi o twojej szafie.   
\- Opowiedzieć ci...o...  
Sherlock pochylił się do przodu, wchodząc w przestrzeń osobista Lestrada tak, ze DI cofnął się o krok.   
\- Twoja szafa. Tam jest więcej przestrzeni, niż powinno być, prawda? Dodatkowa przestrzeń na wieszaki, przestrzeń na letnie ubrania w zimie, dodatkowa przestrzeń z tyłu?   
\- Buty. - Lestrade odparł cicho. - Za dużo miejsca na buty.   
\- Chodź tutaj. To był rozkaz i Lestrade wydawał się słuchać automatycznie, kiedy Sherlock obrócił się do boksów.   
\- Widzisz? - Lestrade ewidentnie nie. Sherlock powiedział to znowu.   
\- Widzisz.   
Ale Lestrade nie widział. W końcu Sherlocka warknął z frustracji i, znów napierając na niego, prawie wepchnął go za drzwi, na prawo i za róg stodoły. Porównując do wnętrza, ściana na zewnątrz była w złym miejscu. Na zewnątrz stodoła była około 15 stóp zbyt wąska. Lestrade obszedł róg, protestując:  
\- To stodoła, Sherlock. To ścianą stodoły. To są kamienie, to jest drewno, czyli to co jest ścianą stodoły...  
I nagle się zatrzymał. Obejrzał ścianę w górę i w dół, z boku na bok a potem jego usta się otwarły naśladując wyraz twarzy Sherlocka, kiedy on w końcu coś zrozumiał. Lestrade powiedział:  
\- Och...  
A potem już pobiegł odpalić auto; wrzeszcząc ponad ramieniem, gdy szedł:  
\- Co to jest? Co to zrobiło?   
Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach kierowcy, pochylił na okno, wrzeszcząc do Sherlocka:  
\- Jak to zatrzymać?   
Sherlock spojrzał na niego smutno, tylko przez chwile.   
\- Nie wiem jeszcze.   
A potem wsuwał się na tylne siedzenie auta, wołając do Johna, żeby się przyłączył i Lestrade odklejał się od podjazdu, zostawiając za sobą zespół do spraw zabójstw z rozdziawionymi ustami.


	9. Chapter 9

Dom Detektywa Inspektora Lestrade był spokojny. Było kilka rozrzuconych liści dębu na porządnie skoszonym trawniku. Wesołe czerwone drzwi frontowe były zamknięte i wszystkie okna wyglądały na zamknięte. Lestrade wyskoczył z auta i wbiegł do środka. Sherlock choć raz był wolniejszy jego wiercenie się ewoluowało do bezruchu podczas przejażdżki autem, jego usta zaciśnięte razem, plecy proste, stukająca stopa się zatrzymała, jakby zadecydował , że czas na kłótnie to strata energii a wydarzenia się rozwiną. Teraz rozwinął swoje długie kończyny z tylnego siedzenia auta i wstał, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej w obronie przed chłodnym powietrzem. Jego rozentuzjazmowane spojrzenie przejechało po domu i obecnie otwartych drzwiach, porządnych zasłonach przykrywających zasłony na górze.   
I wtedy przerwał cisze krzyk Lestrade i obaj- John i Sherlock- pobiegli do drzwi. 

***  
Rzecz ze zbyt wieloma oczami patrzyła z cieni. Cieni wypełniających to, co kiedyś było szafa w sypialni Lestrada. Tam gdzie były drzwi, teraz była otwarta łąka otoczona drzewami. Ale źdźbła trawy były zbyt szerokie i grube, a ich kolor szary i brązowy i nie w , a drzewa za nimi miały skórzaste liście, czarne i czerwone i pomarańczowe i wynaturzone w sposób, który nie miał sensu. John wiedział, że rzecz ze zbyt wieloma oczami była już kiedyś w naszym świecie, mignęła mu zanim opanował go chaos, był też świadomy, jakoś, że nie chciało walczyć. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ coś z kośćmi na wierzchu trzymało sześcioletnią córkę Lestrada, Ellie a coś z zębami wisiało na plecach Johna i John chciałby mieć broń bardziej użyteczną w tych ciasnych wnętrzach, niż pistolet.   
Usłyszał wrzask kiedy coś wyrwało masę blond włosów z głowy żony Lestrada.  
John i Sherlock znaleźli go i jego żonę przypartych do ściany. Siwowłosy DI stanął obronnie przed śliczną, szczupła londynką a kształty wychynęły z cieni, gdzie była szafa. John spojrzał na Sherlocka, znalazł go stojącego tutaj spokojnie, opanowanego, całkowicie nie zaskoczonego . A potem Ellie wbiegła, rzucając się Sherlockowi pod nogi, jej wysoki, sześcioletni głos, brzmiał na przerażony.   
\- Tatusiu!  
To wtedy zaczął się atak. Krzyk dziecka był alarmujący, jej ruchy gwałtowne. Ruchy kreatury teraz były desperackie, prawie upadł ale szybkie, szybsze niż John i nieustępliwe. Pierwszy atak przewrócił Lestrada na nocny stolik i leżał teraz na podłodze, obok łózka, krew ciekła mu ze skroni, kiedy John i Sherlock zrobili, co mogli by pokonać stworzenie. Żona Lestrada skuliła się ze strachu, ale stworzenia biły i kopały Ellie, nawet gdy płakała. Przegrywali, bo stwory były oszalałe, szybkie i agresywne- znienacka to uderzyło Johna, nawet gdy zęby stworzenia wydarły mu kawał mięsa z karku- one były przerażone.   
Co by było, gdyby, gdyby...się zatrzymał? Gdyby przestali walczyć, czy stwory tez by przestały, czy to byłby koniec jego i Ellie i zony Grega i Sherlocka tez?   
Czując, gdy krew kapie mu po plecach, trzymał tą rzecz z zębami na wyciągniecie ramienia teraz, John złapał spojrzenie Sherlocka. I zobaczył w nich to samo zrozumienie. Sherlock potrząsnął głowa, tylko trochę.   
„Nie przerywaj”-mówił wyraz jego twarzy. ”To zbyt niebezpieczne, by zaryzykować” a potem zrobił to właśnie. Odszedł. Odepchnął mocno najpierw rzecz, która go ugryzła, tak, że poleciała przez pokój na ścianę, ale gdy szamotała się z powrotem, obrócił się do niej plecami i podszedł do szafy. Do brakującego miejsca w ścianie za którą stworzenie ze zbyt wieloma oczami kucało? - stało? - siedziało? - czekając w cieniu. Zatrzymał się w odległości kilku stóp od szafy, podczas gdy żona Lestrada wrzasnęła znowu i Ellie szlochała próbując odepchnąć te rzecz z kośćmi od siebie. John sięgnął po to, podnosząc to od niej, gdy to próbowało się uwiesić. Za jej przerażona twarzą, John mógł zobaczyć, że Sherlock stoi nieruchomo. Jego chuda sylwetka wydawała się niewiarygodnie krucha kiedy tu stał, blisko miejsca, gdzie kiedyś znajdowały się drzwi od szafy. Miejsce, które rzeczywiście migotało pomiędzy tu i nie- tu.   
„Koszula Lestrada nie pasuje Sherlockowi w ogóle”- pomyślał John w chwili jasności. „Zbyt szeroka w klacie, zbyt krótkie rękawy. Wygląda śmiesznie. ”  
A potem ta rzecz z kośćmi zacisnęła się na ramieniu Johna a on zwalczył ból i sięgnął po Ellie i zgarnął ja za siebie. Do czasu gdy znowu popatrzył, Sherlock był znów krok bliżej do tej rzeczy w cieniach. Nie wyciągał do tego ręki, nie mówił, tylko powoli , powoli się zbliżał i zbliżał. Rzecz była mała, mniejsza, niż John. Sherlock górowałby nad tym. Upadł na kolana, na długość ramienia i został tam. Popatrzył na ta rzecz. Zbyt wiele oczu odpowiedziało spojrzeniem. Powoli, powoli Sherlock oparł długie ręce na bokach. Oczy go obserwowały. Wtedy opuścił głowę i, nadal na kolanach, odsunął się parę cali. Potem o następne kilka; oczy obserwowały, ale stworzenie się nie ruszało.   
\- John. - powiedzioną cicho, jego baryton był ledwo wystarczający by przebić się przez dźwięk walki i szlochów Ellie. -Możesz się teraz zatrzymać.   
W odległości kilku cali od twarzy Johna znajdowały się pazury. Mógł zobaczyć, że żona Lestrada potrzebuje pomocy. Ellie chowała się za jego nogami. Ale jego myśli się uspokoiły gdy spojrzał na nieruchoma figurę, cała maniakalna energia rozproszyła się; klęczał jak ktoś kto o coś błaga przed rzeczą, która nie powinna istnieć. Nie powinno jej tu być wcale.   
John się zatrzymał. Pozwolił opaść swoim rękom. Pazury przejechały brutalnie prze jego twarz i posmakował żelaza kiedy krew kapała z wargi. Ale to było wszystko. Rzecz z pazurami, otwartymi kośćmi z zawiasami, rzecz z zębami zabrzęczała zatrzymując się. Dziwna forma odwróciła się do Sherlocka, do rzeczy ze zbyt wieloma oczami. John cofnął się ostrożnie o krok. Każde ze stworów, teraz pokrytych krwią John, Ellie i żonę Lestrada naśladowało jego ruchy, ślizgając się, pełznąc, albo powłócząc wstecz ku miejscu, gdzie szafa była. One przeszły przez to, co było kiedyś zamkniętymi drzwiami, przez przestrzeń, gdzie powinna byś ścianą; szły dalej, ich ruchy przyspieszały, gdy się poruszały. Sherlock podniósł głowę. Powoli, ostrożnie. Dziwne oczy, nieruchomo go obserwowały.   
Kolejna chwila spokoju.   
Potem rzecz ze zbyt wieloma oczami zawlokła się do przodu, wyciągnęła kończynę, z wieloma stawami, skórzastą i dotknęło twarzy Sherlocka. Sherlock zamknął oczy. Pod nie dopasowana koszula jego klatka piersiowa podnosiła się i opadała w głębokim, powolnym oddechu. Druga kończyna wyciągnęła się przez przetrzeń między nimi i spoczęła na jego klatce piersiowej. Nadal nie patrząc, Sherlock wyciągnął ostrożnie dłoń do stwora. Który przysunął się troszeczkę, aż palce Sherlocka spoczęły na jednym ze zbyt wielu oczu. John ukląkł, sam i wcisnął Ellie w ramiona żony Lestrada, która siedziała blisko, opierając się o fotel, przykładając dłoń do rozcięcia na policzku. One zostały tak kilka minut, patrząc w milczeniu. Potem John zauważył, że coś się zmienia.   
\- Sherlock. - powiedział cicho i scena się nie zmieniała.   
\- Sherlock, drzwi. Wracają.   
Sherlock się nie ruszył. Drzwi, ścianą szafy, migotała cały czas , ale teraz były bardziej obecne, niż nie. Stawały się coraz bardziej solidne, świat za nimi znikał na wiele sekund, zanim bledły znowu.   
Sherlock znajdował się po złej stornie, siedział całkowicie nieruchomo. Zafascynowany. Nieświadomy.   
\- Sherlock.   
Ścianą i drzwi zamigotała blednąc znowu, a Sherlock i rzecz ze zbyt wieloma oczami zniknęła. John poderwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł do drzwi od szafy.   
\- Sherlock!  
Wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na drewnie i w tej chwili one zaczęły blednąć. John sięgnął przez nie, złapał detektywa za ramie i wywlókł z powrotem przez otwarcie, tuż przed tym, gdy drzwi zrobiły się na powrót solidne i pozostały takie. 

***

Lestrade ocknął się, gdy było już po wszystkim. Szafa wróciła do normy, albo prawie. Wiele z eleganckich ubrań wisiało tylko częściowo na wieszakach, jakby coś je zepchnęło. Modne buty były w nieładzie. Trzech z nich brakowało. John zastanawiał się, czy stwory trzymały je jako pamiątki, albo jako próbki na naukowe eksperymenty. Zastawiał się też, czy gdzieś tam była podobna łąka, usiana brakującymi częściami ciał i krwią z innych miejsc zbrodni.   
Obgada to z Sherlockiem później, w tej chwili, poprowadził otumanionego Lestrada i jego rodzinę do kuchni , gdzie zaświecił światło i włączył wodę; a ściany pozostawały uspokajająco solidne. Przyniósł DI torebkę groszku z zamrażarki, do trzymania przy rosnącym guzie na głowie. Także odwrócił spojrzenie , kiedy Lestrade próbował objąć ramieniem żonę i został odtrącony. Sherlock obserwował to ze swoim zwykłym, laserowo ostrym skupieniem. Jednakże, trzeba mu przyznać, że przez chwile trzymał język za zębami.   
Nawet pomagał, delikatnie czyszcząc ranę Ellie, gdy John opatrywał rozcięcia na twarzy, karku i rękach żony Lestrada. Potem detektyw posadził na kuchennym stole Johna, rozpiął mu koszule i ostrożnie zbadał ugryzienie na karku.   
Ellie przytuliła się na kolanach ojca, z szeroko otwartymi oczami pod splątanymi blond włosami, ale już spokojna i przyswajająca. Sherlock natychmiast poszedł w kroki jej ojca, John pomyślał.   
\- Prysznic dla wszystkich, gdy sądzę.- stwierdził Sherlock, opierając się ciężko na blacie kuchennym. - Wątpię, by jakiekolwiek organizmy z tych stworzeń mogły być groźne dla ludzi, nasz struktura komórkowa jest zbyt różna. Ale nie dajmy im tej szansy.   
\- Oni wszyscy powinni trafić na ostry dyżur. - powiedział John, patrząc na Lestrada i jego rodzinę. - Niektóre z tych ran potrzebują szwów a Greg powinien mieć tomografie głowy.   
\- A co im masz zamiar powiedzenie?   
Sherlock podniósł brew.   
\- On ma racje. - westchnął Lestrade. - Pomyślą, że powariowaliśmy.   
Po chwili Sherlock wydawał się przegrywać wewnętrzną walkę. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer.   
\- Mycroft? -Wygiął usta w grymasie obrzydzenia, kiedy wymawiał te słowa . - Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Jesteś pijany.   
Sherlock leżał rozwalony na sofie w 221B, z kieliszeczkiem szkockiej w ręce. Spojrzał na Johna zaczerwienionymi oczami.   
Minęły dwa tygodnie od ostatniego zabójstwa, dwa tygodnie od tego bajzlu w domu Lestrada. On i jego rodzina zamieszkali w wynajętym mieszkaniu. DI powiedział Johnowi, że z Ellie jest już w porządku, tylko trochę boi się wchodzić do szafy i niemal przyznał sie, że czuje się prawie tak samo.   
Nowy grafitowy płaszcz wisiał na drzwiach, odzyskano z pokoju z dowodami niebieski szalik.   
-Tak. -przyznał detektyw, przeciągając słowo. Kieliszek przechylił się niepewnie i John złapał go, zanim płyn rozlał się na stos magazynów dotyczących techniki kryminalnej z oślimi uszami.   
\- To tak sobie z tym radzisz?   
\- Tak. - Sherlock podniósł znowu szklaneczkę, w toaście. - Za Mycrofta. Za jego zespół naukowców, harujących dla korony i kraju. Za oglądanie gdy zamykają najbardziej interesującą rzecz, jaka zdarzyła się w Londynie odkąd...- umilkł. John zmrużył oczy.   
\- Nigdy nie widziałem cię tak pijanym. Widziałem, że byłeś tak pijany, że nie mogłeś ustać. Ale nigdy nie straciłeś wątku. Mógłbyś mieć wykład dla absolwentów Cambridge na pięciu Whiskey i10 miligramach heroiny.   
Spojrzenie Sherlocka wróciło błyskawicznie do zwykłej ostrości.   
\- Skąd wiesz o dawce heroiny?   
John wziął szkocka z dłoni detektywa.   
\- Lekarz, pamiętasz?   
Usiadł na fotelu, wyciągnął przed siebie nogi i oparł się, założył ręce za głową  
\- Opowiesz mi?  
Sherlock nie odpowiadał. John zamknął oczy, najlepiej gdy umiał udając „zrelaksowanego” i „nie dbającego o to”. Obojętność nie zawsze działała, ale namawianie Sherlocka na wyznanie nigdzie o nie zaprowadziło.   
\- Cóż, nie pozwól mi wpłynąć na twoją ochotę do zniszczenie wszechświata.   
\- Juhu, chłopcy!- pani Hudson pojawił się w wejściu. - Czy któryś z was mógłby mi pomoc? mam tu trochę zakupów i są trochę za ciężkie.   
Sherlocka wstał natychmiast, lecąc już w dół schodów- byle dalej od Johna- by jej pomóc.   
\- Pani Hudson jest częścią wszechświata. -John zawołał za nim. Po kilku minutach detektyw pojawił się znowu, w wejściu do kuchni. Pani Hudson weszła za nim, niosąc tace z ciastkami.   
\- Więc którą część wszechświata planujesz zniszczyć tego wieczora, Sherlocku, kochanie?   
\- Mój Boże!- pani Hudson zajrzała do szafy Johna . Sherlock przytrzymał rękę, by zatrzymać ją przed podejściem zbyt blisko do szafy. - To robi wielkie wrażenie, Sherlock. John będzie tu miał przestrzeń na jeszcze więcej swetrów!  
John nie sądził, żeby wsadzał jakiekolwiek swetry do tej szafy. Albo buty, albo spodnie, albo...  
\- Cholera jasna! Sherlock to była moja szafa!  
Sherlock wyglądał na zmieszanego, ale tylko przez chwile.   
Potem wydawał się zapomnieć, gdy normalni ludzie zachowują się wobec siebie.   
\- Ale patrz, John! Londyn istniał od ponad dwóch tysięcy lat, a to jest jedna z najbardziej zachwycających rzeczy, jaka się tu wydarzyła. Pomyśl, gdy wiele możemy się nauczyć!  
\- Czy ja chce wiedzieć, gdy to zrobiłeś?   
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Mycroft powinien nauczyć asystentów, by wymyślali lepsze hasła. I szczerze, kiedy już dowiedzieli , co to spowodowało... jacy agenci trzymają takie informacje w pliku PDF?   
\- Wiec ty dowiedziałeś się gdy to zrobić. I z tego, ty.... co?.. wydedukowałeś, że powinieneś?   
\- No, John, nie bądź taki! Martwisz panią Hudson.   
\- Nie bądź taki? - westchnął John. - To nie ja otwarłem portal do innego wymiaru w moim własnym domu.   
\- Ale to jest dokładnie takie miejsce, gdzie powinno się otworzyć portal do innego wymiaru! Pachołki Mycrofta mogą właśnie teraz rozchodzić się po Anglii, ale statystycznie jest niemożliwe, żeby oni kiedykolwiek znaleźli wszystkie takie miejsca.   
Oczy Sherlocka jarzyły się z podniecenia.   
\- Musimy to zbadać, John? Czy wolałbyś pozostać ignorantem, aż dziura otworzy się w środku Euston Station i legion...  
\- Dobra, przestań, dobra.   
Pani Hudson wetknęła głowę do szafy przyglądając się miejscu, gdzie sufit miał zwyczaj być i gdzie była kiedyś podłoga.   
\- Czy to schodzi cała drogę w dół?   
\- Proszę sienie martwić, pani Hudson. Pani mieszkanie nie jest tym dotknięte. Rozumiesz, John...-sięgnął za panią Hudson i delikatnie zamknął drzwi do szafy.   
\- Te drzwi są zabezpieczone tą sama substancja, która zespół Mycrofta wynalazł by zapieczętować inne portale. Tak długo gdy te drzwi są zamknięte, nic stąd nie wyjdzie. Upewniłem się co do tego.   
\- Wiec...mówisz, że...  
John westchnął. Wiedząc, kiedy został pokonany.   
\- W mojej szafie będą potwory. I póki drzwi są zamknięte, one z niej nie wyjdą.   
\- Możemy ci kupić nocna lampkę. - zaoferowała pani Hudson uspokajająco.   
\- Tak...- powiedział John. - Tak, myślę, że mogłoby mi się to podobać.


End file.
